


Sweet Experiment

by CassRed_64



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguments, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Other, Science Experiments, Self-Indulgent, Tallest Miyuki mentioned only, Tallest Spork mentioned only, irken ocs, zim mentioned only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassRed_64/pseuds/CassRed_64
Summary: The almighty Tallest Red and Purple are given a solution that is said to increase productivity in smaller irkens. The scientists want the tallest to get a volunteer taller irken to make sure it works for irken invaders. This is where the taller irken (Y/N) is to be a test subject and something goes wrong. At least wrong for the scientists, but not for you or the tallest.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red (Invader Zim)/Original Character(s), Tallest Red & irken original character, The Almighty Tallest/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am impatient and didn't want to make one long shot story for this and spend months on it. So, I decided to make it a chapter story. This is a self-indulgent piece because Tallest Red is my favorite character from invader zim. Plus, this story will eventually be used in another story as a reference to my personal irken oc story with rapr and zadr in that future story. If there needs to be more tags added please let me know and thank you to those who read this story.

In the recesses of space lies the irken’s greatest force, the Massive. Inside the ship was the almighty Tallest Red and Purple. An irken advisor was speaking to the Tallest, “my Tallest I have come to you bringing good news.”

The Tallest were on the couch, Red was looking through his tablet updating and signing documents that required his or Purple’s signatures. Purple was deciding on which snacks he and Red should have. Purple shifted his position from the snacks to the shorter irken. Purple spoke first, “advisor what could be so important that you had to interrupt our time?” Purple had a growl when he spoke and his eyes gave off a hint of threatening the smaller.

This made the small irken instinctively step-back, “my Tallest this news benefits you and all irken society.” A beam of sweat rolled down the small irken’s face, but he had kept up his appearance for fear of being punished like so many of their kind for disrespecting their Tallest. 

Red had motioned his tablet down onto a nearby table and moved his face to the advisor, “speak your piece advisor, and if what you have to say is good for us and all irk, then you may live to see another day, if not...” 

Purple interrupted Red, “you will be immediately replaced and thrown out into the airlock, right Red?” Purple gave a small wink to Red waiting for the other to respond. 

With a hint of a smile, “yes that’s correct, Purple would you do the honors?” Red turned to face Purple, who had the most devilish smirk, satisfied with the other’s answer, “with pleasure Red,” Purple turned back to the advisor who turned a shade lightly at the sound of his early demise. 

“Make it quick, advisor it almost time for me and Red to have our daily donut break” commanded Purple.

With a heavy heart the advisor shifted his stance and gave a quick sigh before starting, “my Tallest it has come to our attention from the irken scientists and engineers that they have worked together to come up with a solution that can stimulate higher yields of work production.”

The advisor paused momentarily to see if the tallest were paying attention, they waffled around for second and then gave an annoyed look due to their growing impatience with the smaller with not getting to the point.

With this observation, the advisor continued, “this means my Tallest that many of your irken elites, soldiers, and invaders wouldn’t have to stock up continually on food supplies when training, battling and conquering for our almighty Tallest.” The advisor ceased his rant and waited nervously for his judgment. 

Tallest Red was the first one to speak, “what does this have to do with us?”

“Yeah!” interrupted Purple, “ if they have done all the necessary testing and worked out the problems, then all you need from us is to sign off and approve it to be produced,” Purple finished. Purple then presided to get up and was about to drag the smaller by the antennae for wasting their time on such a simple matter. Before Purple could, the smaller irken spoke quickly, “my Tallest that is the issue!” 

Purple stopped and looked at the smaller with confused irritation. 

“Well spit it out already! Time is for conquering and you are wasting it!” Retorted Red.

“The scientists have requested that you, my Tallest be the first ones to try the product, due to seeing the results on taller irkens, the experiments have only been done on smaller irkens your almighty Tallest.” The advisor moved out of reach from Tallest Purple and made himself smaller if that was possible.

Tallest Red looked at Purple and Purple looked at Red, they both gave each other a face of total audacity. In a few seconds, they remembered the law that many of the non-lethal jobs were given to smaller irkens who didn’t make the cut to be invaders. Also, it was law that those who serve in missions weren’t permitted to be used as test subjects.

Red thought of an idea, he gave Purple a small nod. Purple noticed the small gesture and nodded back to Red. Purple moved from the advisor and took his spot back next to Red and sat down. 

“So, you want us to sign out that we as the Tallest risk our lives for some solution that may prove to be useless except for those who aren’t part of any missions, is that what you are getting at?” 

Red spoke with authority, Purple joined in with only glaring at the smaller who looked like he would drop dead at any moment. Purple wanted to laugh but kept up the ruse since Red had a plan. 

The advisor wanted to panic, but mustered the courage to speak up, “No my Tallest! If you have any taller irkens that would volunteer their services, then I would be happy to obliged my services to make your requests be known.”

“And without question,” Red clarified to the advisor, “of course my Tallest!” With almost a zine in the small irken’s tone, with clarity Red gave out his request.

“If my memory is correct, there was just an invader who has just returned to the Massive with success in conquering the planet Yaonope.”

“Commander, is invader (Y/N) still currently on the massive and do they have other missions assigned to them?” Purple accompanied Red, Purple was a little curious to see how irken (Y/N) would work with Red’s plan?

Only hearing fast typing and final keys being pressed did the commander finally speak, “my Tallest, it would seem that irken (Y/N) is on the lower levels of the massive in their respected chambers and as of this moment there have been no new missions assigned to them.”

“Excellent, I would like irken (Y/N) to come to the control room at this very minute!” 

Red directed to the advisor, “at once my Tallest!” boomed the small irken, “is there anything else that you would like to request my Tallest?” The advisor was grateful that the Tallest didn’t seem to want to throw him away at this time.

“Not for you, now go and get (Y/N) for me or I can have Purple finish the request of having you throughout the airlock.” Red was growing tired of looking and talking with the samller irken, and Purple wanted to be alone with Red to discuss Red’s Plan. 

Hearing this the advisor hurried along and went to fetch (Y/N).

Purple taking his tablet from a different table rang up a servant worker, “irken Bob bring Red and me two slushies to our chambers on the double!” And closed the transmission before the irken had a chance to respond. 

Purple was the first to move from the couch, “You coming Red?” Purple couldn’t wait to relax and just chill for a bit with Red.

“In a minute Pur, remember our guest?” Red reminded Purple, Purple rolled his eyes and just said, “you can talk with (Y/N) I’m gonna wait for you in our chambers.” With that Purple left the control room and headed to their private chambers. 

Red was left alone with his thoughts while he waited for the taller irken.

The advisor was in the elevators panting from rushing out from the control room. He pushed the number five for the fifth floor which housed many of the taller irken invaders who were triumphant with obtaining new planets for the irken empire.

By the time the elevator reached the fifth floor the advisor’s breathing was more under control. He took out his compact tablet and used the scanner to locate the invader, “identity detected” read the tablet and the advisor saw that irken (Y/N) was located in sector sixty-nine room four hundred twenty. 

The advisor made his way through the halls only stopping ever so often due to other taller irkens wanting to know if they were to called to another mission by the Tallest. Replying no for every irken coming his way he finally managed to find the room where (Y/N) was staying.

Knocking on the door the advisor waited for a response. There was only silence, so he knocked again hoping this time there would be a response. Still no response, with his authority he could simply just force himself into the room, but the advisor had some form of respect.

In his thoughts, he realized that if he didn’t hurry up soon, the Tallest would without a doubt kill him. He took it upon himself to use his pak to start locating the whereabouts of (Y/N) when the door slides open to reveal (Y/N).

(Y/N) was an average size tall irken invader, they were roughly 5’7 in human measurements. They were also considered a defect by some of the other taller irkens due to their unique eye color and antennae. (Y/N) had brown eyes and the color patches on their pak were also brown, their antennae had bits of small hair follicles coming out from each antenna. 

As a smeet they were deemed unworthy and were to be excused, but the late Tallest, Tallest Miyuki who happened to witness you looked at your height and let you live so long as you remain useful to the irken empire. 

After proving yourself in the academy you were selected to train as an elite and make it as an invader. After some time you conquered the planet of Yaonope and had just made it back to the Massive to celebrate your accomplishment.

You ended up celebrating alone for the first week due to usually being the outcast. Only the Tallest Red acknowledged your presence when you had arrived back, this made your heart clutch and you started to develop some strange feelings whenever Tallest Red was mentioned or would hear from him.

You felt shame since you knew only one other irken who you hear had similar emotions, it was the defect Invader Zim. When you were accepted as an invader, Zim’s name was gossiped throughout the entire event, hearing the stories of how he had killed many irkens and even the last Tallest during mission impending doom one. 

You did your best to not get anyone’s attention as it is, so you repressed your emotions and only tired to focus on your free time and working out future battle plans if you were sent soon to another planet to conquer.

When hearing a knock from your door you thought nothing of it the first time, because in the middle of their room they were daydreaming about when Tallest Red had approached them during their welcoming back from the conquering.

“We would just like to say congratulations on a successful mission on obtaining the planet Yaonope,” the almighty Tallest Red spoke in a soothing voice to (Y/N) and a bit of flush rose out on their face.They saluted and praised their Tallest for the generous compliment.

Another knock came from the door and knocked (Y/N) back to their senses. Feeling a bit irritated they slowly made their way from their bedroom to the main entrance. They unlock the door to find the Tallest’s advisor who had his pak out ready to be used for something. 

The advisor looked provoked from the lack of early attention by (Y/N). “Ahem!” The advisor cleared his throat, and (Y/N) stood at attention ready to hear the latest news from their Tallest.

“I have come to retrieve you irken invader (Y/N)” the advisor was adamant in his statement, “may I ask what is the inquiry for?” (Y/N) spoke in a curious way, the advisor didn’t explain himself due to the time crunch that he found himself in.

He only said, “I don’t have time to explain, only Tallest Red wishes for your presence immediately,” and started to walk back to where he had started, (Y/N) after hearing that Tallest Red specifically asked for them, didn’t think twice and quickly hurried to move alongside with the advisor.

They had made it to the elevators and the advisor pressed the number ten for the tenth floor which was the location of the control room. When making it to the final floor the advisor used his tablet to send a rapid message to Tallest Red that his guest was here. A few seconds later the advisor received the message and gave out his final instructions to (Y/N).

“My instructions for you are to let you go into the control room alone” (Y/N) only nodded in their response.

(Y/N) had never been in the control room, only seeing it through a viewing screen from their three times that the Tallest Red and Purple asked for updates on the planet Yaonope. (Y/N) got their mission done within a year, it would have been shorter had it not been for running low on supplies and having to restock more snacks and information gathering for the almighty Tallest Red and Purple. 

The advisor bid adieu to (Y/N) and went back to doing his regular work, (Y/N) was a little nervous seeing both the Tallest in person, especially when they specifically asked for (Y/N). (Y/N) gave out a small breath of air and moved to the entrance of the control room.

The door swung open releasing some trapped air and hitting your face, which you presided to close your eyes on instinct.

“Finally you showed up, was beginning to think the advisor was lying so he wouldn’t have to thrown out the airlock by Purple.”

Red had a little grin on his face when addressing you, you blinked your eyes trying to refocus your vision. 

“My Tallest, forgive me for keeping you waiting” and (Y/N) bowed their head in forgiveness.

“It’s alright (Y/N), obviously the idiot didn’t bother using his pak to locate you faster, all is forgiven,” Red said nonchalantly, (Y/N) moved their body back up and thanked Tallest Red for his consideration.

Many of the staff that worked in the control room had never seen their Tallest be generous with any other irken besides Tallest Purple, Red gave out a glare at the staff for hearing the grunts and noises they all made when Red was conversing with (Y/N). Many of the staff quickly got back to work and paid no more mind to their conversation.

“How about a change of scenery?” Red suggested to the tall irken, (Y/N) replied, “if it pleases you my Tallest, then by means yes.”

Red was pleased that the irken was more cooperative than many of his other constituents, “follow me will you (Y/N)” and with his hover belt and moved along the room until he was a few inches from (Y/N). 

“Yes, my Tallest!” with glee in their voice. 

Red proceeded to maneuver his way around the massive with (Y/N) trailing behind him. 

“(Y/N), you can walk beside me” Red wanted to be able to talk to (Y/N) about his request, “I’m sorry my Tallest, but it isn’t right for irkens besides the Tallest to stand next you in respect for your authority, my Tallest” 

(Y/N) was adamant about the rules for they only wanted to make a good impression for their Tallest. 

“I didn’t ask (Y/N), it is a command and as Tallest I can authorize that you may stand by me, is that understood?”

(Y/N) nodded quickly and moved their feet so they could be at the same pace as Tallest Red.

Continuing their walk Red spoke, “good, now for the reason why I summoned you, the advisor has told me that our scientists and engineers have created a solution that is said to boost morale and productivity in our invaders, like yourself.”

(Y/N) only nodded to their Tallest in response, it was another rule that you only talk when you had a high enough authority and when give permission to speak by the Tallest.

Realizing the small gesture was that of irken customs, Red continued his speech, “you are allowed to speak to me when conversing with me” Red waited for (Y/N) to respond, “yes my Tallest” (Y/N) spoke with affirmation.

“Another thing, Red moved closer to (Y/N) and whispered to them, “ _ you are also allowed to call me Red,  _ in private of course” (Y/N) shivered due to feeling the Tallest breath on their face, and their face grew flush with embarrassment for even feeling anything for the Tallest.

Red wanted to see the irken’s reaction to such a request, but the irken moved their face away from him leaving Red a bit disappointed, yet Red waited for the irken to answer back.

Swiftly, (Y/N) tried to regain their composure and respond to Red, “M...M-y Tallest… I mean…  _ Red _ in an almost low voice. (Y/N) couldn’t believe their own ears when they had spoken so causally with Tallest Red. 

Red was satisfied with the little response since he knew not many irkens were given the privilege of addressing themselves like close companions.

“Going back to the topic at hand, the scientists and engineers want us the Tallest to request specific tall irkens for further testing to see if their solution could work for our primary important invaders.” 

(Y/N) focused again on their conversation and wanted to ask questions, but remembered right away that they were allowed to speak to the Tallest. “Pardon my curiosity m...y...Red!, on the other hand, does that mean you would like my next mission to be a test subject for this new solution?”

Red didn’t answer (Y/N)’s question right away, he thought about how he was going to phrase his statement. “(Y/N), that would be yes and no,” (Y/N) didn’t know how to response to that statement, although still with some concern they let Tallest Red continue.

“You will be the first test subject, but you will be monitored under the Tallest supervision in your new chambers for the duration of the test trial. And you will report back to me with any new change that might take place. Lastly, if something does happen to you, I will see to it that there will be arrangements to have you brought back.”

Brought back!? New chambers, monitored by Red and Tallest Purple!? That was a lot of information to take in for (Y/N). 

“I will be able to do things to keep me busy Re..Red?” (Y/N) was questioning in their head as to why of all the invading irkens did the Tallest choose (Y/N)? 

“You will be plenty of busy once the testing starts if you mean like missions, those will be postponed until all the tests are complete,” Red concluded, they had kept walking a little more until Red had stopped by a room that had it’s doors the color red.

Red moved to the doors first and the doors shot open upon recognizing the Tallest. Red motioned (Y/N) to enter through the doors, (Y/N) moved and Red let (Y/N) through the doors first.

In the room housed what looked like four rooms, the first room that (Y/N) saw had a couch in the middle of the room with a small table and monitor. The room just like the door was in different shades of red. (Y/N) wanted to explore the whole area, but waited for Tallest Red to explain the chamber. 

Red noticed (Y/N) expressions of curiosity and without realizing felt contentment about sharing the room with (Y/N). Red shook himself out of the feeling and started to elaborate to (Y/N), “This will be your living quarters until the end of this experiment.”

(Y/N) turned to face their Tallest, “You mean I get to live here in this nice room?” (Y/N) didn’t mean to question their Tallest, but in the back of their mind, they worried about why or how they even deserved a room like this?

Red saw the confusion in (Y/N)’s eyes and spelled it out for (Y/N). “I only want one of our finest irken invaders to live comfortably while undertaking such worthy task such as this,” Red wasn’t completely lying, but he wasn’t explaining all of his true motives.

“Ah!” That makes sense (Y/N) thought since many knew that taller irkens never were used for such tasks and maybe they were the first invader to be used for such an opportunity. (Y/N) was optimistic most of the time and wanted to believe their Tallest and as such didn’t think more beyond Red’s explanation.

“It is an honor to be allowed to use such a room, m…” They almost did it again… “Red,” (Y/N) happily spoke, a little blush escaping across their face.

Red was happy that for the moment he was speared any further details from the irken and started to show off the chamber with the usual flair and charisma.

Red heard a dinging sound from his pak, he opened it up to hear a message from Purple. (Y/N) couldn’t hear it since an irken’s pak could soundproof any messages that an irken would get from most others of their species.

Purple wanted to know how much longer would he be interacting with the invader? Red took out his tablet from his pak and checked what time it had been. Red was taken aback and didn’t realize that he had spent a total of three hours with (Y/N). Sure he was amused by the invader, but three full hours! 

Red wrote out a reply to Purple, “sorry I didn’t even notice the time, will be with you shortly, Pur.” With that Red said his goodbyes to (Y/N). “I will have the advisor prove you with all the necessities that you need for this task, I...We look forward to seeing positive results from you.”

Red almost messed up his phrasing but remained composed. He left the room and headed straight to Purple.

Purple was trying to keep himself busy while waiting for his best companion to return. Purple even did a lot of his usual tasks that normally take him forever without Red to help him. He had finished both slushies and a few bags of chips, donuts, and other assorted goods that he had ordered while waiting for Red. Purple was really curious as to why Red was taking so long and why out of all the irkens did (Y/N) would be the first one to be assigned for this experiment?

Purple was getting irritated but re-framed from any physical confrontation for now at least. Since Red had been away for so long, he took upon himself to order more snacks and a slushie for Red. 

Red arrived at his chamber in fifteen minutes, when he had open the door, Purple grabbed Red by the hands and through him onto the couch. 

“Irk! What was that for Pur!” Red said with discomfort, “so what’s this plan you have with that invader?” Purple wanted to know and (to him) was very patient when waiting a full three hours for Red to give him the news. 

Red sat up and reposition himself on the couch and made himself more comfortable. “I have you know Pur that the reason why I am using (Y/N) is because they are a defect.” 

Purple took in the information and then gave out a big smirk on his face. “Is it so that when we actually do experiments with other tallers that the tests can go smoother?” Purple asked, he liked it when Red was manipulated, it reminded him of himself. 

“Yes, if a defective can last the test trials then it shouldn’t be a problem for our normal invaders to go through them.” Red was confident in his statement, “yeah, why waste a good commodity when you have the rejects be used and no harm will come for our empire,” Purple proclaimed to Red.

Red nodded with approval at Purple’s speech, in their chamber, the alarm went off, “ugh what now!?” Both protested in uni-sense, Purple moved to retrieve his tablet and reviewed the cause of the disturbance.

The tablet screen projected a beam of light to the wall, one of the irken navigators spoke to the tallest, “My Tallest, I’m sorry to bother you, but there is an emergency that requires your services immediately.” 

The small irken was frantic, Purple and Red both rolled their eyes, “what is the emergency?” Red spoke up, My tallest, one of the leaders from the planet Segaphus has requested an audience with you. 

Red was fit to be tied, he had only just got back from dealing with matters of (Y/N). Purple spoke out abruptly, “does leader Oluwatoyin need both of us present for this random meeting?” Purple was more cross than Red, but in the present, he looked cool and collected.

“My Tallest, I don’t believe...” Purple interrupted the navigator, “you  **believe! ** Or you  **know** ,  **navigator** ?” Purple’s face appeared black with only his eyes glowing to the navigator like death was drawing closer, and with a quick rebuttal he said, “My Tallest I...I’ll check with leader Oluwatoyin this very second!” With that, the transmission ended and both Purple and Red were left alone once again.

“Pur, you really didn’t have to...” Purple breaking in mid-conversation, “I wanted to, simple as that!” When Purple made up his mind, it was hard to press to change it. 

Red didn’t hate the gesture, it was just weird of Purple to willingly volunteer to deal with diplomatic matters on his own, the last time Purple dealt with a leader, they had a war on their hands that lasted four years. 

Red didn’t mind but hated always doing more work than Purple, since he was the one that got them in the war in the first place. This time though, it didn’t seem like Purple would go to war with the planet Segaphus. This time anyway, Red wanted to give Purple another chance. 

During their invading days, Purple was the first one besides himself who outwitted their conquering planet’s leaders and had their planet’s full control and presented to the previous Tallest Miyuki and Spork within a week of being deployed. 

Red was the only one who for the most part understood his companion. When Purple wasn’t emotional, he really could get things done and have peace among their people and hostile enemies. 

Purple’s tablet lite up again and automatically sent the beam of light to the wall once again. The navigator looked pale, but forced himself ready to communicate with his Tallest, “my Tallest, leader Oluwatoyin has said that your request with speaking with only one of you is fine.” 

Purple was content with the news, “I will be in the control room momentarily, relay a message to leader Oluwatoyin that I will be speaking to her in five minutes.” Purple commanded, the navigator quickly saluted his Tallest and closed the communication channel.

With that Purple moved to his room to change his current attire for something more gracious. Red waited for Purple to be done, Purple wore the traditional irken uniform. 

The uniform had a long tailcoat with embroidery of different irken designs and some light purple stones along the middle. The rest was a dress uniform with sashes along with the pants and separate pieces of cloth coming from the tailcoat to give Purple a more regal look. The color matched his eyes and white for the pants.

Purple hated wearing formal clothing, but luckily for him and Red, most leaders didn’t request meetings often. Only when they thought they might of have an upper hand on the irken empire.

Red thought that Purple looked good in his uniform, “Looking sharp as always Pur,” Red said with a smirk on his face, Purple’s face grew greener at the compliment, “shut up Red! You know I hate his uniform!” Purple shouted at Red, but not loudly for he was trying to deflect Red’s remarks.

“Pur, just shut up and just admit you look good and we can move on.” Red always liked messing around with Purple, because he was so easy to rile him up.

“Whatever Red,” Purple said before moving himself to the exit of their chambers, “You rest up and eat when the food that I had ordered for you arrives, you can rejoin me in the control room later,” Purple said before the doors closing on him.

Red took his tablet and sent the message, “Okay, Smeet drone” to Purple and turned off his tablet.

Red got off of the couch and moved to monitor on the wall, “Imi, call the advisor” Red talked to the machine, “Calling Advisor my Tallest” and the screen flashed on and started to ring.

After three rings the advisor picked up the line, “My Tallest what can I do for you?” The advisor had just finished a meeting with the scientists and engineers about Red’s plan with (Y/N). 

“(Y/N) is settled and is waiting for further instructions for when the tests will commence?” Red wanted to start right away on the project and wanted to see the results from the first experiment.

“My Tallest that is good, after talking with the scientists and engineers they can begin preparations as early as this evening.” 

Red was impatience, but remained calm, “that is fine, inform me when you get the results of the tests.” Red demanded, “yes, of course, my Tallest!” The advisor said in a rapid tone, Red turned off the monitor and went back to the couch.

When he sat back down the doors to his chamber opened to a service drone with the food and drink that Purple ordered for him. Red waved the drone to bring them over to him, the service drone did what it was told and placed the items onto the small table next to Red. When done, the drone moved away from Red and exited out the door.

Red noticed that almost all of his favorite snacks and flavor of slushie had been requested, Purple knew Red, Red chuckled to himself but stopped since he actually lied to his companion.

When Red said that (Y/N) was a defect his stomach turned, Red never felt much for any irken, even Purple. It happened before (Y/N)’s arrival back to Irk, Red was reading reports from all the invaders and during a really boring session of reading and signing documents. Purple was giving orders to all the navigators on which new course the massive was going, Red found his way to (Y/N)’s file.

On the file was a picture of (Y/N) with stats and accomplishments, Red’s first impressions were, “how did a defect even pass to make it as an elite let alone an invader?” 

After that it was a few hours of reading the history of (Y/N), he found out that when Tallest Miyuki and Spork were still alive they were the ones that sent (Y/N) to be an invader.

“That explains that,” Red said to himself, “explains what?” Purple overheard Red talking to himself, “nothing important Purple, was just reading some process information on our invaders that’s all.” 

Red didn’t want Purple to know that he was starting to get curious about some random defect invader. Purple didn’t press on the matter because he got distracted by the new assorted snacks that a service drone had brought up. 

Red noticing that Purple was busy went back to reading about (Y/N). Red was reading the section on how Tallest Miyuki gave the order to keep (Y/N) alive, but on the condition that (Y/N)’s height as well as keeping a clean record of performance to the irken empire would let (Y/N) be allowed to live. Red didn’t know about this proclamation, but then again both Red and Purple didn’t dig deep when it came to all matters of previous Tallest commands.

Red moved on to the section which revolved around (Y/N)’s best subject, fighting, “interesting” Red said in his head, all of the recorded training sessions to their invader days showed all of the kills that (Y/N) had done. Currently, there was no loss in battle and over thousands of kills not including the planet Yaonope’s citizens.

Red was impressed by this feet, he himself never lost a battle, only ties from Purple, but that was because both grew close and each other knew how to fight each other with or without logic.

For the next few weeks when Red would get bored or was really stressed out he would think back to (Y/N), thinking that if a defect could be useful to the irken empire, then his job was nothing.

Either way Red knew that (Y/N) was quite dependable and better than even some of the other normal taller irkens. Especially when competing with other defects, like Zim...Ugh, Red cringed at even mentioning the defective, if Zim were even half the irken that (Y/N) was then maybe he would consider revaluing all defects after close monitoring that is.

During the ceremony which congratulates all the invaders who had accomplished their mission, both Red and Purple were mindless going along with the flow, since it was another formal occasion, that is until Red noticed (Y/N), Red only knew (Y/N) from their picture and a few video messages from when (Y/N) wanted to directly report to their Tallest.

(Y/N) looked amazing in their new formal attire, Red was speechless for a moment until Purple bumped his elbow to Red to tell Red to give his congratulations to (Y/N). Red readjusted himself and almost blushed at his carelessness, but to (Y/N), Red looked busy and not wanting to be here. (Y/N) didn’t blame the Tallest, for they had the responsibility to look over all of irk. And such a formal occasion was only needed to give invaders some morale and encouragement to keep moving up the ladder in irken society. (Y/N) thought of this until they heard Red spoke to them, “I would like to congratulate irken invader (Y/N) for successfully delivering and defeating the planet Yaonope to the irken empire.”

After the ceremony Red pulled (Y/N) away from the crowd, “(Y/N), I wanted to personally say that after going over your reports you have done expectantly well and I’m personally proud to have you among our irken invaders.” Red explained to (Y/N), “my Tallest I am not worthy of such high praise, it is an honor to get a personal compliment from my Tallest!”

(Y/N) didn’t expect to get an audience from Tallest Red and to be acknowledged for the hard work that they had done most of their life.

(Y/N) had never be acknowledged for anything in their life, many irkens had companions, but not (Y/N). There were many times when (Y/N) would experience strong fits of emotions that would cause the irken to cry like the species called humans that the defect Zim described in his reports to the Tallest.

The only reason (Y/N) knew anything about Zim was because many times other irkens would compare them to Zim, (Y/N) had never met Zim, only through word of mouth, (Y/N) decided to look up this Zim irken. They had learned about the cause of the quick death to Tallest Miyuki, the failure of Operation Impending Doom One, and Zim’s banishment to the planet called Earth. 

(Y/N) didn’t mean to hate another defect since they too were one, but being compared over time wore away at their soul. (Y/N) thought of themselves as an individual and not every defect in the irken empire. Especially, one who didn’t realize that they always failed and didn’t understand why, (Y/N) deep down felt sorry for this Zim irken, if maybe if the irken wasn’t born so small then maybe they would have had a better life than what Zim currently had.

(Y/N) hated that they developed these feelings, but they did their best to bottle up their emotions whenever they were out in public. Only the safety of their chambers or their voot cruiser would (Y/N) spend hours crying at their own shortcomings in life, (Y/N) knew that they had no control for many of the things that they were given when created, but it still hurt them.

(Y/N) didn’t have a sir unit because when the Tallest Miyuki was assigning invaders to their mission she had said to (Y/N) that they were allowed to live and should be grateful for that. Tallest Miyuki said that if (Y/N) accomplished their mission then they might be given a sir unit. That was an obvious lie to (Y/N), they knew the real reason, it was because (Y/N) was a defect.

Maybe if they were obnoxious like Zim, maybe they would at least got a hand made sir unit, it was better than nothing. (Y/N) didn’t mind the loneliness since they were used to it, but some days when (Y/N) was on the planet Yaonope and watching many of the planet’s inhabitants made (Y/N) miss Irk even when there was no home for them on Irk.

Hearing that the new Tallest not only took the time to look over their work through the years but to be recognized as another invader made (Y/N) explode in emotion (on the inside). It was both happiness and longing, they had never heard of any Tallest caring for another irken that wasn’t equal rank to them.

(Y/N)’s squeedlyspooches made flopping sounds inside of them, poor (Y/N) didn’t know that they were developing a crush for their Tallest.

Red rebutted (Y/N)’s claim, “(Y/N), as Tallest I can not lie to you, what I am saying is the truth, and I don’t say that to just any irken.” Red felt prideful at his own comments.

This made (Y/N) blush hard, but hide their face by bowing to their Tallest to show respect, Red did catch the quick change to (Y/N)’s face. Red’s expression was that of awe towards (Y/N) it made his heartstrings sink with love.

Red had never felt emotions that didn’t relate to ruling as Tallest, snacking, or with his companion Purple. Both parties had never felt such emotions and this made the last of their conversation awkward. 

Red was the first one to break the awkward silence between the two, “I must go back and continue my duties, I would like to thank you again for your hard work.” (Y/N) was starstruck and tried to respond quickly, “no, thank you for your valuable time my Tallest and have a good rest of your day!” (Y/N) saluted their Tallest goodbye.

With that Red had moved from the area that the two shared and rejoined the crowds of irkens and Tallest Purple. (Y/N) just stayed where they were and watched closely at Red’s actions.

When both Tallest left the ceremony, (Y/N) did the same, when they got back to their chambers, (Y/N) decided then on that day that they would devote their time to making Tallest Red happy with them as an invader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally time for the experiments to happen to (Y/N) and some confessions from both (Y/N) and Tallest Red.

(Y/N) was in the new chamber where Red had left them that morning, (Y/N) was reading the latest news on Irk, such as new technology that would be out on the market. It was evening by the time (Y/N) received a message from the advisor. The message read that from the request of Tallest Red that their first test would begin shortly.

(Y/N) replied that they had received the message, they were a little anxious since they didn’t know what exactly what they were supposed to do. A few minutes went by, and the doors to the chamber opened to reveal the advisor with another smaller irken. The irken had a lab coat on, so (Y/N) assumed that they were a scientist.

“(Y/N), this is scientist Osh and she will be explaining all the technical aspects to the solution and how to do the test.” The advisor looked tired from his usual work and now babysitting (Y/N) for Tallest Red.

“Yes, advisor...” (Y/N) didn’t know the advisor's name, since Red only called him advisor. 

“Zuovkx, that is the chosen name given to me” Advisor Zuovkx spoke up to (Y/N).

“Thank you, Advisor Zuovkx” (Y/N) could probably understand why Red would only call him just Advisor.

“Hello, (Y/N) is it?” Spoke out Osh, “Hello Dr. Osh and yes that is correct” (Y/N) addressed the scientist.

“Oh no, just call me Osh, I haven’t the title yet my dear.” Osh was close to their doctorate, she had joined the few other scientists to work on the project. Osh would be promoted to a doctor once they publish their findings on the solution.

Osh liked their work, for the most part, this was the first time for Osh to work with a taller irken. Osh hoped that (Y/N) would make a viable test subject because their job was riding off on it.

“Scientist Osh, I will leave you to your work, please inform me at once at the sign of any changes to (Y/N).” The advisor couldn’t wait to have some time off before going back to work.

“Yes, Advisor Zuovkx, the results will be forwarded to you the moment they are complete.” Osh was firm in her speech, satisfied with the scientist’s response, Zuovkx left the two alone. 

Osh pulled from their pak a tablet and a large flask, with the tablet Osh pulled up a few documents, “these are for you to read and sign once you have agreed to the terms of these tests that you will be taking.” Osh explained to (Y/N), (Y/N) took the tablet from Osh, (Y/N) then moved to the couch and motioned the scientist to sit down. 

“Thank you (Y/N),” and Osh decided to sit in one of the chairs by the large table in the living room. (Y/N) activated their pak and out came a small tentacle, (Y/N) pulled the tentacle and plugin it into Osh’s tablet. (Y/N)’s pak began to download the information that Osh wanted (Y/N) to read and sign. (Y/N) unplugged the small tentacle from the tablet and put the tentacle back into their pak. After going through the usual claims and side effects, (Y/N) signed the documents.

After five minutes, (Y/N) got up from the couch and headed in the direction of Osh. Osh was just daydreaming while slouching on the table. (Y/N) stopped on the left side of Osh, they lifted up their right hand and lightly tapped on Osh’s shoulder. With a quick reflective nudge, Osh almost fell from her chair, “I beg your pardon Osh, I wanted to give you back your tablet and tell you that the documents are signed.” 

(Y/N) didn’t like to cause unnecessary problems for themselves. Osh grabbed the table and looked around for a second to refocus where they were. Osh overheard (Y/N) talking and remembered the reason why she was here.

“That is quite alright (Y/N), I was merely thinking about some other work that I need to get done later.” Osh, rose up from their seat and retrieved the tablet from (Y/N) and placed the tablet back into her pak.

“Now that we have the paperwork out of the way, I would normally take you to the laboratory so we can monitor you fully for quick second changes in the body. Unfortunately, Tallest Red wishes for you to remain in this chamber for the duration of the tests.”

Osh hated to compromise any data that could be obtained if the tests were going to be done properly. On the other hand, Osh wasn’t going to risk their life for data that she could get from other tallers if the test with (Y/N) went well.

“I’m sorry Osh,” (Y/N) felt the need to say, taken aback by the reply from (Y/N), Osh simply said, “it is our Tallest’s wish we only do, we don’t think about the why.” (Y/N) didn’t verbally respond to Osh, only gave a small nod.

“So, I will be conducting the tests by the couch since that seems the most comfort for such a task,” Osh stated to (Y/N) and started to get to work, the large flask was sitting on the table, Osh picked it up and headed to the couch.

“The couch, why the couch?” (Y/N) thought, maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad after all, they thought. (Y/N) rushed to join Osh by the couch, (Y/N) was told to sit down while Osh would take out some equipment from their pak.

(Y/N) noticed many small devices that they didn’t know what they would do. Osh was putting some of the devices together and setting up some long plastic tubes with suction cups attached at the ends.

After Osh thought they were done, she spoke to (Y/N), “thank you for your patience (Y/N), now for what I would like for you to do.” 

(Y/N) started to feel nervous again, but decided to trusted Osh for the meantime. 

Osh took a medium-sized cup and poured out the solution into the cup. The solution was red in color, it reminded (Y/N) of Tallest Red, this helped (Y/N) feel calmer than before. 

Osh presented the cup to (Y/N), “I don’t know if it will taste good, but describe to me in as much detail as you can about your experience.” 

Osh’s scientific curiosity was starting to show. To (Y/N)’s point of view, it looked like Osh was giving off a most creepy vibe, it made (Y/N)’s skin crawl. (Y/N) did what they were told and put the cup to their mouth and drink the solution. 

The drink was warm which displeased (Y/N), but the taste almost made (Y/N) gag. (Y/N) naturally, cover their mouth with their left hand to prevent anything from coming back up. Osh didn’t say anything, only recording and typing on their tablet all the things that (Y/N) was doing.

Osh only asked, “how’s the flavor?” (Y/N) responded with a simple, “like a Feosh’s ass, if that is possible” (Y/N) replied. 

“I see,” Osh said, and kept writing and watching. 

“How do you feel?” Osh wanted to make sure that she was covering all the bases, especially since Advisor Zuovkx wanted a detailed report before the night was out.

(Y/N) didn’t feel any different, so they said, “I don’t feel any changes yet,” Osh was still writing.

After taking in the last few notes, Osh collected the plastic tubes with the suction cups attached to them, there was a total of seven, Osh explained what she was gonna do next to (Y/N). 

“I will be attaching these tubes to your forehead, chest, back and both arms and feet. The suction cups will be sucking up any traces of chemicals that you produce during this first trial. If there are any changes in your chemical balance, then this machine will tell us,” Osh points back behind them to one of the devices that Osh had set up earlier. (Y/N) understood Osh and just went okay and let the scientist strap up (Y/N) with the plastic tubes.

(Y/N)’s chemical levels remain normal for the first hour of the test, (Y/N) didn’t move too much on the couch. (Y/N) was starting to get bored from doing nothing while Osh was hyper-focused on her device and recordings.

All of a sudden (Y/N) felt a tinge of pain coming from their chest, (Y/N) pulled their hands over their chest and motioned their head and knees together in a fetal position on the couch. Osh notices the change in the readings of (Y/N)’s chemical levels, the results showed an increase from the normal levels. Osh then moved from the screen of the machine to (Y/N) and saw that (Y/N) was in the fetal position.

Osh almost asked how they were doing, but re-framed from doing so, only taking out a labeled piece of paper. The paper had different degrees of pain leveled from zero meaning no pain to twenty meaning death was approaching an irken. Osh retrieved a pen from their pak and moved to (Y/N).

“I know this isn’t the best time to do this, but in order to help you faster, can you respond to this one question?”

(Y/N) barely heard Osh due to the pain that (Y/N) was experiencing.

“I want you to describe the level of pain that you are currently experiencing?” Osh asked the taller irken.

(Y/N) did their best to describe their pain to the scientist, “eleven” (Y/N) struggled to say, before slowly turning over to face their body away from Osh.

Osh circled the number and marked the time and date.

(Y/N)’s pak was starting to overheat from trying to solve the problem of the chemical imbalance. Then after another ten minutes of constant chest pains, the pain transferred from (Y/N)’s chest to their back. (Y/N) wanted to lay on their squeedlyspooches, but thanks to the plastic tube attached to them they tried to lay on their side still facing back from Osh. 

Osh seeing through the machine’s monitor that the increased level of chemicals was dropping which was good, only for a few seconds later to go back up. Osh hated this part of the job, normally in the laboratory they would give the subject some type of pain medication to remedy the problem, but since this was a new solution, giving out medicine wasn’t an option. 

Osh would sometimes watch (Y/N), surprisingly the taller irken didn’t make much noise, only the occasional grunt from the discomfort of not being able to relax. Osh made some more notes and went back to watching the monitor, while Osh’s pak continued to record (Y/N).

The back pain for (Y/N) was agonizing, they hoped that maybe it would go away after a while and get whatever effects the solution was supposed to do.

After about fifteen minutes, the pain from their back subsided, (Y/N) was happy that their back pain was starting to go away. Osh saw that (Y/N)’s levels were going back down again, finally some good news. It had been two hours since the start of the first test trial. (Y/N) didn’t feel any more pain after that, (Y/N) was grateful, but after about twenty minutes their skin was starting to feel itchy. 

(Y/N) started scratching their arms, then their legs, squeedlyspooches, and the top of their head. Osh, heard the noises of (Y/N) scratching themselves, Osh moved closer to see what was taking place, what Osh found shocked her. There were small greenish-brown patches developing over the places that (Y/N) was itching.

“(Y/N), I need to re-frame your scratching, you need to look at your body.” Osh went to retrieve her tablet and start writing her findings, (Y/N) stopped abruptly at Osh’s words.

(Y/N) moved their head in the direction of their arms first, sure enough, there were greenish-brown patches of discoloration on their skin. (Y/N) was alarmed and jumped a few feet in the air, they landed back on the couch, and remembered the breathing technique that they would do in times of stress. (Y/N) closed their eyes and took deep breaths in and deep breaths out, after a little while (Y/N) shorten their breaths.

(Y/N) feeling a little bit better, started to ask Osh questions, “is this reaction normal in smaller irkens?” (Y/N) remembered that Red had mentioned that only small irkens were tested on, they had hoped maybe that whatever (Y/N) was going through it would be fine in the end. 

Osh thought hard to the results of the smaller irkens, she wasn’t apart of the original experiments, she was in charge of overseeing the information that was collected and report back to the team the results of information. 

From what Osh remembered, smaller irkens didn’t experience any pain or skin condition. Only that their thiamine levels were much lower which helped to retain more sugar in an irken’s body. This helped smaller irkens work longer hours compared to those who weren’t given the solution.

Osh didn’t want to cause any distress to (Y/N), so Osh lied, “as a matter of fact, (Y/N) many of the smaller irkens did experience such phenomenons when testing, so do not worry.” 

(Y/N) nodded back with a small grin, in the back of (Y/N)’s mind there was a voice that said in a whisper, “ _ Osh is lying,  _ ” (Y/N) chose to ignore their inner demons and hoped for the latter.

Osh had sat back by her equipment hoping that whatever (Y/N) was dealing with wouldn’t kill them. She didn’t want to have been the one to break the news to Tallest Red, the idea made Osh shiver in terror, “no!” Osh told herself, she will make sure for the most part that whatever happens to (Y/N) death wouldn’t be on the list.

(Y/N) after what felt like hours, (only two) did the spots lessen and (Y/N)’s pak was able to control the situation and start to heal the irken’s body. It had been halfway through the night, Osh’s eyes felt like sagging from looking at the monitor for most of the night, Osh wanted to take a rest mode. 

Osh never needed a rest mode unless it was days of constant information analysis. It was another one of those days, (Y/N) started to yawn and a small tear formed on (Y/N)’s left eye. The tear ran down on (Y/N)’s face, they wiped up the tear with their right hand. Osh yawned back thanks to (Y/N), “I will have a few monitors placed around you, I will be taking a rest mode for a few minutes, you may rest on the couch in the meantime if you need it, (Y/N).” Osh stated to (Y/N), she moved slowly while setting up the monitors to track (Y/N)’s process when she wasn’t awake. 

(Y/N) thanked Osh and moved to the left side of the couch and tried their best to rest with the plastic tubes attached to their body. With all the monitors placed orderly, Osh followed (Y/N)’s behavior and moved to a chair and activated her pak to begin rest mode. Osh set her pak to wake her up in fifteen minutes, that was a sufficient amount of time for Osh to feel well-rested. 

(Y/N) didn’t activate rest mode for them, they had to rest like other primitive species, it didn’t really bother (Y/N) too much, they would do the function called, “sleep” when on the planet Yaonope. (Y/N)’s pak fully cleared their skin and was back to normal while (Y/N) was starting to rest. 

After about ten minutes into sleep, (Y/N) was dreaming, they were in a room much like the one (Y/N) was assigned in. It was empty for a second, then (Y/N) overheard a voice calling to them, (Y/N) turned in the direction of the sound, it was Tallest Red.

Red was waving his hand over for (Y/N) to come over in his direction. (Y/N) started to move their legs, but was instantly transported to Red. (Y/N) didn’t understand how they did that, but didn’t dwell on it for long, Red moved close to (Y/N) and put his hands on their face, taken aback (Y/N) tried to move their face away from the ruler, it was unsuccessful. (Y/N) could only turn their head partway, which gave Red more room to view (Y/N)’s neck. 

(Y/N)’s face blushed a dark green, “my...Red, may I ask you if there is something on my face?” (Y/N) thought that this was the reason for the random touch by Red, “yes there is something on your face and neck (Y/N).”

(Y/N) wanted to turn their face to meet with the tallest, but Red’s grip was firm on their face. “If that is the case my Tallest...I mean Red! Could you quickly remove it so I can move freely?”

(Y/N) was starting to feel uncomfortable in this position. “of course (Y/N),” (Y/N) was happy that Red was nice enough to help them out, a little smile formed on their face. 

That did it! Red was looking at (Y/N)’s face and examining at all the expressions that (Y/N) was making, from the cute blush that formed on their face, the confused look of wonder on (Y/N)’s face and then after answering (Y/N)’s question, Red saw the smile on (Y/N)’s face. 

At first, Red was just teasing (Y/N), but after seeing their smile, Red wanted to take his teasing up a notch. Red removed his left hand from (Y/N)’s face, “I’m going to hold you in place (Y/N), so I can grab what’s on your face and neck, alright?” Red kept up the lie so is not to get caught.

“I trust you, Red” is all (Y/N) said, Red felt a little bad now for tricking (Y/N), but he had a feeling that (Y/N) would forgive him after the fun. Red’s left hand rested on (Y/N)’s hips, this made (Y/N) shift a little, (Y/N) started to feel weird, (Y/N) didn’t like feeling weird, especially when they knew Red didn’t mean to make them feel weird. Red was trying to help them, (Y/N) said to themselves, (Y/N)’s thoughts were interrupted when they felt Red’s breath on their face, (Y/N) held their breath and their face grew greener again. 

Red watched with glee at (Y/N)’s reaction, Red then put his lips on (Y/N)’s forehead. (Y/N) froze in place, so shocked that Red would even want to kiss (Y/N), let alone touch (Y/N). Red seeing no signs of disgust, moved from (Y/N)’s forehead to kissing parts of their face, (Y/N) overwhelmed by Red’s actions accidentally let out a little moan as a response. 

Red heard (Y/N)’s reaction and grew hot in the face as well. Embarrassed, (Y/N) wanted to escape and hide away from Red, but their body didn’t move. Maybe because (Y/N) unconsciously wanted to see where Red was going…

Red continued again from (Y/N)’s face to the navel of their neck, Red gave out small pecks on (Y/N)’s neck, then slowly Red started licking from the bottom to the top of (Y/N)’s neck. (Y/N)’s body grew warm and in response covered their mouth from making more embarrassing sounds. 

Red only heard small muffled moans from (Y/N). Red loved (Y/N)’s reactions and continued, he licked again their neck until Red reached the top and bite down on (Y/N). (Y/N) at first, they felt a bit of pain, but the pleasure came fast and drew their head back in response to the bite. (Y/N) moaned louder this time and using both hands to grab Red’s back for support. Red felt (Y/N)’s arms around him, this caught him off guard, but in a good way. Red surveyed his work, the skin around (Y/N) neck left a mark where the bite had been, Red moved back again and licked his mark on (Y/N).

(Y/N) with glossy eyes moved their head to look at Red, Red moved to also look at (Y/N).

“Irk! (Y/N) looked so good right now” Red said to himself, he just wanted to lock (Y/N) from the world so no one else knew how wonderful (Y/N) was.

(Y/N) was captivated by Red, (Y/N) never got to see the tallest in detail, but looking at Red, they loved Red’s eyes, their face, their brilliance, and how thoughtful Red was to (Y/N). (Y/N) wanted to also make Red feel good since Red was making them feel like they were flowing in space.

Without warning, (Y/N) moved their face closer to Red’s and placed a kiss to Red’s lips. Red’s eyes went wide for the surprise initiative from (Y/N), Red didn’t think the irken had it in them. Red wasn’t mad, in fact, it made him want (Y/N) more. (Y/N) parted from Red’s lips and after a few seconds to collect themselves, (Y/N)’s whole face was a dark shade of green. 

“I’m so sorry...” Red cut off (Y/N), “don’t be (Y/N), I was curious to see if you wanted me just as much as I want you right now.” Red spoke with lust, (Y/N) face and body felt like an overheated pak. 

(Y/N)’s whole body turned dark green at Red’s words, “aaaaa” (Y/N) tired to speak, but couldn’t form sentences and shifted their legs close together. Red laughed a little at the display that (Y/N) was giving him, (Y/N) breathed in and then out and sighed. (Y/N) puffed up their cheeks with a huff, “what’s so funny, Red” (Y/N) asked with an almost angry expression on their face. 

At this change of expression, Red laughs harder, “you should see the look on your face!” Red spoke out to (Y/N), with that remark, (Y/N) grabbed at Red’s clothes and pulled Red closer. With their left hand (Y/N) motioned for one of Red’s antenna, (Y/N) started at the based and rubbed along it. 

Red’s laughter changed to a quick moan, “oh irk!” was that hot for (Y/N). Red’s face flushed green, this turned on (Y/N). 

“What’s are you doing (Y/N)?” Red asked still embarrassed that he let his guard down to (Y/N).

With a smirk on their face, (Y/N) simply stated, “ _ this is for laughing at me _ ...” In a quiet husky voice, this made Red tremble in excitement and anticipation for what (Y/N) might do next. 

(Y/N) continued to rub Red’s antenna only with a little more force this time. This made Red’s breathing hitch up and moaned in response to the stimulation, “irk! (Y/N), I...was not making fun of you...I just couldn’t help laughing… At how adorable you are.” Red was having trouble speaking fully thanks to (Y/N), (Y/N) registered what Red had said, but (Y/N) didn’t want to stop messing with Red. 

(Y/N) changed tactics and took the antenna and moved it to their mouth and started licking the tip. Red hugged (Y/N) tightly to keep his body from turning to mush. A little muffed moan escaped from (Y/N) mouth, as they kept at licking Red’s antenna.

Red deciding to join in the fun, moved his hands down to (Y/N) abdomen and this made (Y/N) body twinge from Red’s touch. Red was about to move his hands lower to (Y/N) ‘s black leggings when (Y/N) heard another voice loudly calling them. (Y/N) stopped licking Red’s antenna, to hear where the sound was coming from. This time the noise grew louder.

“Irk!, (Y/N) wake the fuck up!” Osh was the one calling to (Y/N). (Y/N) jumped up in confusion almost falling from the couch and gulped a large breath of air, heavy breathing in and out followed after. 

Gripping the couch, (Y/N) moved back to sit properly on the couch and rubbed their eyes. When done they tried to refocus on Osh, where ever she was. After a few minutes (Y/N) open their eyes to the lights of the room and noticed that their body was sweaty and their lower regions protruding from their leggings. 

(Y/N) realizing the situation, shifted to facing the couch and going back to hide their body in a fetal position.

“My irk, (Y/N) are you in pain again?” Osh asking from across the room, Osh had woken up about five minutes ago and let (Y/N) rest more since (Y/N) was fine so far. 

Osh woke up (Y/N) because their chemical levels were reaching critical and (Y/N) was making strange noises in their rest mode.

“I’m fine Osh, I just had a nightmare that’s all.” (Y/N) lied to Osh, no way they were going to tell them of their dream.

“Oh! If that is the case why are you in the fetal position?” Osh wanted to write down all observations and (Y/N)’s feelings on their report.

“I dreamt that I was being attacked by some foreign enemy” (Y/N) was getting tired of these questions that Osh was asking.

“Okay, (Y/N), well I need to do a body scan on you so I can give my final report for day one to Advisor Zuovkx and to Tallest Red.” Osh saw that it was almost morning and wanted to give the results to Tallest red before he woke up from rest mode.

“A...Body scan!” (Y/N) really didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Is there a problem, (Y/N)?” Osh didn’t want to have restrained (Y/N), but if she needed to she would do it. (Y/N) noticing the change in tone coming from Osh, (Y/N) reluctantly sat up from the couch and fixed themselves to address Osh, “there is no problem, I was just merrily startled by your command is all...”

(Y/N) did promise to do everything the scientist had wanted in order to please Red. Even if it meant that they might be destroyed in the process.

“I should think that there won’t be any problems after all the Tallest gave you this wonderful opportunity, don’t waste it.” Osh was firm and wanted to prove to any taller how entitled they are and should be grateful that the Tallest cared for them at all, especially this defect who somehow got on the Tallest’s good side.

(Y/N) knew that Osh was just doing their job and at the same time felt that Osh was looking down at them. Everyone always looks down at (Y/N), Osh was no exception, (Y/N) for a moment forgot that every irken...Well, all irk expect Red looked down at (Y/N).

In (Y/N)’s mind, they despised those who either were dishonest with their feelings of (Y/N) or like Osh, who thought they were at a disadvantaged and should be put other irkens in their place who didn’t appreciate the genes that other irkens had. 

(Y/N) knew where Osh was going with their statement but chose to ignore it. “I understand Osh, and I won’t waste the Tallest endeavors since this is for the good of all Irk.” (Y/N) was calm, but on the inside, they were downright angry at Osh for bring them back to the reality of their situation.

Osh took off the seven tubes on (Y/N) and ask (Y/N) to move to the other machine behind the couch. (Y/N) moved quickly so Osh didn’t see their lower body. Osh started up the machine and it lite up with a light in the middle of a tube-shaped cylinder. 

“The body scanner is ready, please step inside and don’t move at all until I tell you,” Osh instructed, and (Y/N) went inside the machine. 

The door closed once (Y/N) was inside, (Y/N) turned around to face Osh and as promised didn’t move while the machine scanned them. Osh pressed a few buttons and the machine booted up and started scanning up (Y/N)’s body. 

Osh started by recording all the readings to her pak for later paperwork, for now, everything seemed fine. For about three hours the machine kept spitting out things going on with (Y/N)’s body. (Y/N) wasn’t tired at least thanks to the rest mode from earlier, but was growing with concern when Osh would find out about what happened to (Y/N) this morning, thankfully (Y/N)’s genitalia calmed down, but it took longer than it normally would. 

All irkens still have their genitalia even though they don’t need them any more thanks to cloning, but when (Y/N) was still out in space, they learned about those recreational activities from other far lesser superior species and even some irken who were defective and mingled among other alien species.

At first (Y/N) thought the acts were abhorrently disgusting, but after looking upon their tablet the many different sites dedicated to only those activities, (Y/N) found some videos interesting and curious, but (Y/N) never thought of doing those things with anyone. That is until Tallest Red came to mind…

“Was that the reason for such a dream?” (Y/N) wondered to themselves, Osh snapped her three figures and brought back (Y/N) to reality. 

“You may get out of the machine, and you are free for the rest of the day until my team has consulted with the Tallest on the matter of the solution.”

  
Osh took the last of the readings and turned off the machine, “does that mean that the solution is out of my system?” (Y/N) asked out in concern, “it would seem, for now,” Osh replied back.

“To be on the safe side, I ask that you remain in this room for the day, and I will authorize a service drone to bring you nutrients every two hours. I ask that if you feel any changes to your body or to your mental health, please get in touch with me right away.” Osh said while taking a cord out of their pak and opened up (Y/N)’s pak to connect it and give (Y/N) Osh’s tablet number.

(Y/N) hated when anyone, especially other irkens messed with their pak, a pak was the most vulnerable part of an irken’s body, and if Osh were any other irken, (Y/N) would have instinctively thrown them and pin them to the ground for such an act.

Osh knew the pak weakness but only cared about science and didn’t bother to ask (Y/N) to open up for her. (Y/N) read through their pak the number that Osh gave them, “6-9-6-9-5-0-5-0-4-2-0” to themselves. With that, Osh collected the visual data from all the monitors and put the data in her pak and placed their tablet back into her pak. She went out of the entrance of the chamber leaving (Y/N).

Tallest Red was in his room when he was woken up from his rest mode by the notification coming from his pak. He hated waking up early, but at least he wasn’t as grouchy as Purple was when he had to get up early. 

When Red returned to the control room the other day, Purple had just finished negotiations with leader Oluwatoyin and made a deal with the leader that if the planet Segaphus gave much of their rare sugary foods to the irken empire then no harm would come to the planet as well as protection from other neighboring alien colonies.

The rest of the day was commanding the navigators to pilot the Massive to travel to nearby planets to stop for resupplies. Purple was helping Red with reading and signing off on documents, on their snack breaks the both of them talked about random stuff to keep them from growing bored.

The only new thing was that Zim called and told the Tallest of his latest mission, they both lied to Zim of how proud they were of him and after ending the call the both of them laughed so hard that they needed at least a ten-minute break before resuming their usual work. 

When Red and Purple came to their chambers for rest mode they goofed off a bit first, like watching the puppet show that was always on in the evening, both enjoyed the other’s company, Purple was the first one to clock off. Red followed suit and made his way to his room.

After getting dressed in more comfortable attire, and laid in his bed, Red thought about (Y/N) and how the tests were going, he had hoped all was going well, he had promised (Y/N) that everything would be fine and that if anything did happen to (Y/N) there would be a way to bring them back. Red felt a bit of concern but decided to wait and see and not think too much about the experiments.

Instead, Red thought about (Y/N)’s appearance, the irken was only 5’7 and he was 6 feet exactly the same as Purple. Red was curious about (Y/N)’s antenna first, their antenna wasn’t like Red’s, there were small bits of hair follicles coming out of each antenna, if Red had his way, he would like to twirl the bits together to see if (Y/N)’s were more sensitive than other irken antenna.

(Y/N)’s eyes were a brown color, normally Red would associate the color with things that were dirty, but (Y/N)’s eyes were a medium brown, not too light or too dark, it reminded him of one of the few snacks that were a chocolate, it was a sugar chocolate with white sugar powder covering the top. Its taste was out of this world to Red, Purple didn’t like the snack much, this helped Red since he could gorge himself and not have to share with Purple for once.

Red’s mind said in a whisper, “ _ I wonder if (Y/N) will taste just as good _ ?” Red blushed at the thought, he shook himself to rid him of those thoughts.

It’s not that Red didn’t think about mating, it was just a very old and traditional custom that fell out of favor a millennia ago. As Tallest, he could have his pick of any irken he fancied. None came to mind, and it was like that for years, many irkens gossiped that if Red did pick a mate it would Purple, since Purple was the only one who was close to Red and Red was only ever nice to Purple.

He gave the idea some thought, but only saw his companion as a ride hard die-hard companion and when he confronted Purple one time about the topic, Purple laughed it off and told him the same thing, expect more of along the lines of smeet relations and those bonds were considered hard to break.

Smeet relations was a phenomenon in which some irkens who were either born in the same smeet hatchery or were together growing up through the academy to invader status signified that the bond between two or more irken would be considered the strongest among irken relationships.

Red didn’t know any irken besides Purple who could have had a smeet relation. Red didn’t care about the gossip of him and Purple after that and brushed it off, then there was (Y/N).

(Y/N) was the first irken to awaken something in Red that he didn’t know he had, love. Did he want (Y/N) as a mate? Red wasn’t sure about that, but he knew that whatever (Y/N) had going for them, he wanted it.

At the same time, he didn’t want to chase off (Y/N) from him, he wanted to make a good impression on (Y/N). So far that plan seemed to work, if the party and small interactions that happen before he left (Y/N) alone meant anything, then maybe there was a chance of (Y/N) seeing him in a different light. Red started to yawn and decided to go into rest mode and think more about (Y/N) tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets the results of (Y/N)'s test and goes over the see (Y/N) after learning the truth. Both confess to one another what each want from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with life and finally have free time to work on my fics again, as always thank you to all who read my work and hope you enjoy it.

Red sluggishly got up from his bed, dressed up and made his way out of his room to the room between his and Purple’s room. He sat on the couch and finally activated his pak to read the message. 

It was from the advisor, “my Tallest, it has come to my attention that the results from (Y/N) for day one are ready for you to look over. If you need scientist Osh to go over any details with you my Tallest, let me know right away and will send her to you at once.” From, Advisor Zuovkx.

Red opened the attached document and read the observations first before looking at the results of (Y/N)’s experiment. 

“Chest pain, back pain, discolored patches on skin...” Red read to himself, he was starting to get furious with the lack of quick care to (Y/N) when reading the scientist’s notes.

Red stopped his train of emotion when he read the other observations, “it seems odd that when (Y/N) had woken up from a nightmare their body’s readings indicated that (Y/N)’s genitalia had activated. Their body’s temperature and chemicals were extremely high, this is one possible theory as to the activation of (Y/N)’s genitalia, more to be determined when tests are complete.” 

Red’s face went blank for a split second, then began to laugh at the absurdity of the scientist’s notes, “this irken can’t be serious, it’s obvious that (Y/N) lied to them!!!” Red tried to catch his breath and then it hit Red, “was (Y/N) thinking about someone?... _ Was it...me  _ ?” Red’s face flushed green at the thought, “as if” Red said in a disappointing tone, his facing returning to normal, they had only talked briefly and even with the new privileges given to (Y/N), there was no way… 

Red didn’t want to contemplate the idea anymore about a potential threat to his plans with (Y/N). Red went back to check the results, “after careful observations and recordings taken from the subject (Y/N), it would seem that the solution affects the subject differently compared to smaller irkens. It gives at least (Y/N) an increase in chemical pheromones which could be the cause of the subject's activation of their genitalia. Results have yet to be concluded if the effects of the solution are long-lasting or a one-time phenomenon.”

After reading the last of the notes, Red was curious about what the scientist had written, “I wonder if I could speed up the results?” Red’s face gave a little hint of a smirk, but it changed back once he heard Purple’s room open to reveal Purple ready and awake.

Purple had woken up from the sounds that Red was making, Purple shifted in his bed, he activated his pak to see what time it was. It was only a few minutes when the new day started, Purple groaned at the thought of getting up early. Purple reluctantly got up thanks to how loud Red was laughing, Purple would tell off Red but went to get dress first.

When Purple was done, he stood by the door and it slid open to see Red on the couch looking in his direction. Purple moving out of his room, “what’s so funny this early in the morning, Red?” Purple asked with a huff, Red noticing Purple’s tone played along with Purple, “I’m sorry  **MY TALLEST** , I didn’t mean to disturb your slumber.” Red said in the smuggest way possible, Red even bowed to Purple to show his fake apology.

Purple just scoffed at Red, and took his spot next to Red, “oh aren’t we being nice this morning” Purple said who was cross now, Red wanted to laugh, but knew that if he kept teasing Purple so early in the morning he would get an ear full.

Red took a quick deep breath and started being honest with Purple, “Pur you know I’m just messing with you, right?”

“Don’t Pur me now, Red!” Purple interrupted, “you woke me up early when I could still be sleeping and relaxing before we have to head back to the control room.” Purple said in a testy voice.

Red felt the same way, he didn’t want to do his duties some days, especially during the rounds to look over the smaller irkens for future invaders. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you up, was just reading some random report and the advisor made a stupid mistake that’s all.” 

Red again lied to Purple, he didn’t want Purple knowing that he had feelings for (Y/N) let alone that he specifically asked for (Y/N)’s report so soon.

“Oh is that all” Purple’s instinct told him that there was more Red wasn’t telling him, “what mistake could be so funny that you had to wake me up, ha?” Purple wasn’t haven’t it first thing in the morning.

“Oh come off it Pur, you know I didn’t wake you up purposefully!” Red was starting to get testy with Purple, “all I’m saying is that, whatever this mistake is it must be really bad for some irken(s) that you would laugh your ass off, Red.” Purple said to Red in a sinister way, Red decided to tell Purple only half the truth, “Pur, the scientist in charge of (Y/N) gave me a report for the first day’s experiments.” 

Red waited to see if this would get Purple’s attention, Purple shifted his attention fully on Red now, seeing the peak interest in Purple’s eyes Red continued, “in the results, the scientist said that (Y/N)’s chemical components were higher than normal...” 

Purple intruded on the conversation, “oh! Did (Y/N) suffer uncontrollably? Or did (Y/N) die from the solution?” Purple’s true nature was starting to show, Red didn’t mind since it was what they had in common. 

As much as Red relished in the suffering of others, (Y/N) was starting to be the exception. Red hide his disgust, “apparently (Y/N) suffered chest pain, back pain, and grew these discolored patches on their skin.” 

Purple’s face grew a wide smile, “that sounds wonderful, Red, I wish I could have seen the defect’s face in agony” Purple said with an almost lust in his voice.

“Agree, it would have been nice to have some new entertainment after doing almost the same thing every day now?” 

Red expressed, Purple all of a sudden got a brilliant idea...An awful idea. “Why don’t we just have this scientist give us copies of the recordings to watch in our free time? Then we can relish in some new fun until those stupid tests are over?” Purple thought his idea was good and waited for Red’s agreement. 

Red thought about Purple’s suggestion, even though he hated the idea of seeing (Y/N) suffering, it could also be a chance to see for himself if his early thoughts were right. Red gave Purple a wide smirk, “Pur, why didn’t I think of that!” 

“I know, that’s why I’m Tallest.” Purple spoke in a matter of fact way, “you mean  **we ** are Tallest.” Red interjected, “obviously, Red, but it shows why the irken empire needs both of us.” Purple explained to Red.

Red acknowledged Purple’s remark and let the matter drop. Red wanted to see (Y/N) before heading to work, “Pur, I’m going to head out now to get our duties down early.” Red wasn’t lying to Purple...Just that his priorities were elsewhere.

Purple thought it funny that Red wanted to leave so early to do the boring stuff right away, but understood Red’s sentiment. “Fine whatever, I’m gonna relax a little more before seeing those idiots in the control room,” Purple said nonchalantly, with that Red moved from the couch and headed out of their chambers to (Y/N)’s room. 

(Y/N) had just finished eating some snacks that a service drone had given (Y/N). (Y/N) had then moved to the bedroom and decided to try and relax until the next session of tests would occur. (Y/N) settled into the foreign bed, it was the softest bed that (Y/N) had ever laid on. Soon (Y/N)’s eyes closed and were fast asleep. 

(Y/N) was asleep for ten minutes before their body started acting up. (Y/N)’s shifted in their sleep not knowing what was causing the discomfort, (Y/N)’s body started to heat up and (Y/N)’s slit started to drip pink liquid, (Y/N) suddenly woke up in a panic, breathing hard and sucking in air. 

When (Y/N) caught their breath, their focus shifted to an uncontrollable feeling of lust and agony for wanting something...(Y/N) felt their slit shutter and this made (Y/N) fall back face first on the bed. 

“Irk! Why do I feel like this?” (Y/N) said to themselves, then they remembered what had occurred the other night, “maybe this is due to… **The solution** ?!” It was beginning to be hard to talk straight for (Y/N). 

(Y/N) tried to move out of the bed to see if they could walk, another stumble and falling again headfirst into the bed. These stumbles made (Y/N) groan in frustration, (Y/N)’s focus shifted when they realized that their leggings were growing wet, they did their best to remove part of their leggings down halfway before giving up due to (Y/N)’s claws shaky.

“Does the solution make an irken feel weak..?” (Y/N) hated feeling like this, it reminded them of their early smeethood. 

(Y/N)’s former years weren’t the kindest, right away the day after they were born the smeet drones labeled (Y/N) a defect. (Y/N) didn’t understand right away, which also caused problems, “this is why you’re a defect (Y/N)!” Another smeet drone had said to (Y/N), “what a waste to be so tall when you are a defect...” A few other smeets had said about (Y/N).

A lot of unwanted memories flooded (Y/N)’s mind and they almost wanted to scream out in anger and sadness. (Y/N) held in those feelings because they also remembered that the chamber was still recording (Y/N), they didn’t remember if Osh had set up any devices in the bedroom. (Y/N) hoped it wasn’t, they didn’t want to be seen in this sorry state.

(Y/N) moved their right claw down their body where their slit was, when (Y/N) touch it they gasped. There was a shot of euphoria that (Y/N) never experienced before, “was this the feeling that (Y/N) learned about from all those online videos talked about…?” (Y/N) thought to themselves, they pulled their claw back to see the pink liquid on their one finger. 

(Y/N)’s first reaction was fear, but it subsided when (Y/N) was remembering all the videos of sex that they did watch a few months back. (Y/N) learned that some species had two types; male and female, “how primitive” was (Y/N)’s first thought when learning this the first time. 

(Y/N) recalled that some females would exhibit these fluids when they felt aroused and longing for their specific mate. At least that was what (Y/N) understood of the subject, (Y/N) calmed themselves down and wiped their claws on their uniform and tried to pull their leggings back up when they heard the door to the room open to hearing Red’s voice calling (Y/N). 

Red got to (Y/N)’s chambers in ten minutes and stood by the entrance to the door. When the doors open Red moved into the chamber and noticed right away the devices used to record (Y/N)’s progress during the day, Red didn’t remember if the scientist put in their notes if there was a recording device in the all rooms.

Red looked over the two rooms visible to Red, the kitchen and living room. No sign or sound of (Y/N), Red moved to the gel room, nothing, “so (Y/N) was in the bedroom” Red thought to himself, Red moved to the bedroom hoping that (Y/N) was awake. 

Red called out to (Y/N), “(Y/N) it’s Red and wanted to...” Red stopped mid-sentence at the spectacle that Red was witnessing when the door opens to reveal (Y/N) half-naked on the bed.

(Y/N)’s face grew green with embarrassment that they were caught in this situation in front of Red. Red was taken aback, the door closed behind Red, he motioned the door to remain locked until he decided to reopen the door.

Red also noticed while (Y/N) was trying hard to put their leggings on, that (Y/N) seemed weaker than normal. When Red took a breath he also smelled something sweet in the air, it was coming from (Y/N), Red wanted to know why (Y/N) smelled good all of a sudden. 

Red moved closer to (Y/N), (Y/N) finally got their leggings back up and tried to move away from Red so he wouldn’t have to see the sorry state that (Y/N) was in. (Y/N) didn’t get very far thanks to the effects of the solution, “why are trying to avoid me?” Red asked (Y/N), (Y/N) didn’t want Red to think that they were being mean to their Tallest, “I’m...sorry...Red...I’m... ** _So weak_ ** ...”(Y/N) was struggling to communicate exactly why they felt like this and hoped Red would be nice to them on this matter.

Red did notice the weakened state, then it dawned to him why (Y/N) would retreat.

Irkens as a species were a proud race if any irken was caught in any weaken state they would be taken and killed off. Any sign of a weak irken was considered a horrible image for the irken empire. 

Red remembering this just stood by the edge of the bed and tried to reassure (Y/N) that since they were a test subject and based on the results that the scientist had sent to Red it was obvious that (Y/N) wasn’t weak on purpose. 

Secretly, Red already liked (Y/N) and didn’t mind the change in demeanor the tall irken was in.

“(Y/N), I came to check on you myself and wanted to make sure that you were being taken care of. Based on your reaction, no I will not let you be killed, it is obvious it is the result of the solution that you had taken. I would like to also say that the scientist had sent me the results of yesterday’s test.” 

(Y/N) stopped moving away from Red when he said that one, they wouldn’t be killed and two, Osh had sent the results right away to Red. (Y/N) was a little nervous to hear the results, what if they weren’t good? What if Red lied to (Y/N) and wanted to dispose of (Y/N) through a different means? 

(Y/N) wasn’t thinking straight, the effects of the solution didn’t help either. Red noticing the change in body behavior from (Y/N), started talking to (Y/N), “the results are surprisingly interesting, (Y/N). What I mean is as of right now, the solution isn’t working as intended, but what it is doing is quite funny honestly.” Red wanted to laugh at the thought of the scientists not figuring out that they somehow made a type of mating drug.

(Y/N) didn’t find this news funny as Red called it, “Red...may I ask...what’s...funny?..” (Y/N) fell back on to the pillows after mustering up the question, (Y/N) could see Red now in this position, (Y/N)’s face heated up again at the site of Red. 

(Y/N) cursed to themselves for having to feel so strongly for their Tallest thanks to the solution. Sure (Y/N) loved Red but feeling stranded and yearning for the other to give something that (Y/N) all knew too well would never happen.

“Apparently, (Y/N), you have an increase in chemical pheromones, which results...”Red suddenly felt weird because he didn’t know how to word it right without sounding like a lesser creature. “What the results mean and don’t take this the wrong way (Y/N), that you will want to participate more in the old mating rituals our kind stopped doing a millennia ago.” 

(Y/N) was speechless and being found out about their body’s effects only proved it was the solution. (Y/N) felt shame for wanting something that no irken needed in centuries, (Y/N) didn’t want Red to know that they were currently experiencing such effects now of all times. 

“I didn’t...Know... That...The solution could do... This to me, Red” (Y/N) said in response to their Tallest’s statement. 

Red felt bad that (Y/N) was experiencing some type of pain from the solution, Red sat down on the bed next to (Y/N), when he did the sweet smell grew stronger and Red tried his best to restrain himself from tackling (Y/N) right then and there. 

Red moved his claws in (Y/N)’s direction, (Y/N) couldn’t move now and when Red touch their cheek, Red moved his claws back. “(Y/N) you are so warm, did you contract some sickness while the solution was running its course in you?” Red said with concern, (Y/N) didn’t want to hide this curse-it effect from Red anymore and wanted to get it over with their punishment for having these effects and not what the solution was supposed to do. 

“Red, forgive me, but those effects that you have just described are happening to me right...now...” (Y/N) almost wanted to cry, but held in their emotions so they wouldn’t be killed any time faster. 

Red took in the information, and almost gave out a smile, but re-framed from doing so, “(Y/N) that isn’t something to be ashamed of, I as Tallest don’t need to kill you, as I already had promised you. Also, the effects of your chemical pheromones only are activated because there is a potential mate around or you, (Y/N) have been thinking about them.” 

Red was adamant and wanted to probe (Y/N) to see if they had feelings for himself or another. If it was the latter...Before Red finished his thought, (Y/N) spoke up, “there is an irken that I admire...Thou I fear I am in no right allowed to love such an irken...” (Y/N) tilted their face down in defeat, Red was surprised that (Y/N) didn’t try to hide the fact, let alone admit a feeling that fell out of the irken species centuries ago. 

Only Red and Purple knew about the old irken customs and traditions, it wasn’t a surprise to Red that maybe (Y/N) took interest in other activates besides what they had learned in the academy.

“I know you have not right to refuse my questions (Y/N), but I am curious about who this irken maybe?” 

(Y/N) face flushed intensely that you swear that the irken was the color of a pine tree. (Y/N) thought it was strange that Red would be the first to ask (Y/N) such a question. True, (Y/N) was just an invader and a defect in their Tallest eyes and other irkens as well. (Y/N) tried their best to speak their mind, especially when Red was but a few inches away from them, “Red, the irken whom I admire is...” 

(Y/N) turned their head away from their tallest and tried to cough up the last words they needed to say. “ _ You are my tallest  _ ” in a hushed tone so hopefully Red couldn’t hear it, (Y/N) slung down farther into the bed to make themselves appear small. 

Red still looking at (Y/N) listened to what (Y/N) had said, “I told you (Y/N) call me Red, aaa….” 

Red stopped himself for his mind finally understood what (Y/N) had said. Red abruptly got up and moved to the direction of the door, (Y/N) turned to look at where Red was going. (Y/N) panicked and spoke up, “my tallest I am sorry for disrespecting you and I will not hesitate when you decide to kill me...” (Y/N) thought for sure now their tallest would kill them for having such feelings. 

Loyalty was something to be expected from all irkens, but love, absolutely not. If an irken had such feelings they would be marked as defective, reprogrammed or killed and never have their pak reinstated when they did die naturally.

Red stopped at the door, Red’s face was beaming green and he covered his face in astonishment at (Y/N)’s proclamation. In reality, if it were any other irken they would be reported and taken to the control brains for punishment, (Y/N) was the expectation.

Red took a deep breath and refocused. He finally heard what (Y/N) was telling him, “kill (Y/N) what is (Y/N) talking...” 

Red thought to himself until he remembered that (Y/N) didn’t know Red’s feelings and only thought about the law. Red turned around and made his way back to (Y/N), (Y/N)’s eyes were still not looking at Red, only his robes as he walked to them. 

Red moved to the bed and climbed in to meet (Y/N) and moved his face just at eye level to (Y/N), “ _ do you mean that  _ ?” Red whispered to (Y/N), Red wanted to make sure he heard (Y/N) correctly, plus teasing (Y/N) to see if their reaction could be fun. 

(Y/N) almost shivered from Red’s breath, and the effects of the solution didn’t help, (Y/N) through their hands up to cover their face to not let out the little moan that wanted to escape (Y/N)’s mouth. (Y/N)’s face was still flush and breathed in and out before answering their tallest’s question. 

“I mean every word my...Red” (Y/N) didn’t notice that their eyes started to leak liquid from the small amount of pent up feelings that (Y/N) had for a while now. It started slowly, but more liquid came out, (Y/N) tried to turn their head away from Red to not make their tallest irritated. 

Red wanted to grab (Y/N) right then and there and hug them tightly but noticed that after (Y/N) was done talking, tears came out from (Y/N)’s eyes. (Y/N) was going to turn their head away from him, but he quickly grabbed (Y/N) chin with his claws, “(Y/N), I’m sorry, please don’t cry...”

Red was never this nice to anyone, expect Purple. Red was beaming on the inside, he couldn’t believe that (Y/N) liked him, okay he could believe it, since he was tallest and who wouldn’t want to be with him. This was (Y/N) though, and he was able to get (Y/N)’s attention.

Red slowly turned (Y/N)’s face to face him once again, their tears still coming, “there is something that I need to tell you (Y/N).” Red began again, “I too, also have feelings for a certain irken...” Red didn’t outright say, for he wanted to at least know whether or not (Y/N) was listening.

(Y/N) looked up at Red, their eyes were glistening thanks to the tears and (Y/N) listened closely to what Red was saying to them. “Red likes someone...Who could they be..?” Was all (Y/N) had said in their head.

When Red noticed that (Y/N) was focusing on him he continued, “I haven’t known them for very long, but for some reason, I want to learn more about them.” 

(Y/N) stared at Red with curiosity, “are they new to the massive? Have they proven themselves to tallest Red? So many questions were popping up in (Y/N)’s head, Red continued, “they are tall compared to average irken heights, they have unique features that set them apart from many irken that I have seen. They are now an experienced invader and continue to impress and contribute to the empire and for that, I’m very grateful.”

Red wanted to see if (Y/N) could figure out that he was talking about them. 

“They sound wonderful, Red, I’m not surprised that the tallest only chose the best irkens for their mates.” (Y/N) said in a melancholy way, (Y/N) was a little happy for Red, only because their tallest was happy and (Y/N) only wanted Red to feel good things, even if it wasn’t from them.

Red could tell by (Y/N)’s tone that they weren’t completely genuine to their statement, Red talked some more he wanted to see how far this conversation could go. 

“I am lucky that as tallest I can have any irken that I so choose, but I want this irken to love me not just as tallest, but as equals. They could never be tallest, but I want this irken to have a spine, to be courageous despite any obstacles that may come their way, to remain the way they are even if I don’t know them completely. To be there for me as I will for them, and even to get along with Purple since he and I are so close.” 

Red stopped to think about what he had just said, he never really had time to explain most of his feelings to any irken let alone to the person of his affections, Red turned his face away from (Y/N) to hide the blush creeping back up on Red’s face. 

(Y/N) was still in Red’s claw when he made more proclamations about this mysterious irken who had caught the tallest’s feelings. (Y/N) thought about what Red had said, (Y/N) felt warm inside, they too wished that they could have given their tallest those same feelings and more, but again (Y/N) knew it wasn’t them that Red loved. 

(Y/N) saw Red turning his face away from them, (Y/N) guessed that Red didn’t realize how personal his speech was about his future mate. This was probably the reason why Red turned away from (Y/N), (Y/N) thought again, maybe because of the rumors of Red of only being close to tallest Purple that being open to another irken was unheard of. Let alone a heard of by a defective like (Y/N).

(Y/N) coughed to get Red’s attention, Red sighed and looked back at (Y/N), “Red, if my assumption is right, I would like to say I am more then thankful that you are willing to trust me with such information. I will speak of this to no other irken for as long as I live and I will do anything that you request if this helps you obtain the happiness that my tallest wishes from this special irken.” 

(Y/N) beamed at their declaration to their tallest, (Y/N) thought that maybe Red was opening up to them because they must have shown some use to their tallest, just like how Tallest Miyuki let (Y/N) live because there was some use that (Y/N) could bring to the empire if they proved themselves. 

Red stared at (Y/N) with a bit of confusion and almost a hint of anger, “my dear (Y/N), as much as I would love nothing more than your admiration, but you seem to not be understanding what I’m trying to say to you.” 

Red was starting to get a little annoyed that (Y/N) wasn’t understanding at all that they were the irken that Red was gushing over, but Red closed his eyes. Red didn’t want to yell at (Y/N), he remembered again that one he was keeping (Y/N) in the dark and two of course (Y/N) would assume such an idea, for all of (Y/N)’s life in the eyes of the irken empire his for a while too that (Y/N) was considered a...defect…

Ugh, Red hated the word even more now, for (Y/N) was nothing like a defect, especially when Zim was the example of such a word. And Red hated Zim, so to equate (Y/N) to an irken like Zim was ridiculous to the tallest. 

(Y/N) lowered their head in submission with their antenna flat on their head, “forgive me my tallest, I didn’t mean to not understand what you have told me...”

Red looked again at (Y/N), “stop apologizing (Y/N), you didn’t do anything wrong, honestly...”

Red using his free hand scratched his antenna, “since you seem to not understand who this irken is, I will just plainly state it...” 

Red hated this new emotion that he was starting to feel, his heart started to pound, and his throat started to feel full, (Y/N)’s antenna pointed up with curiosity at this statement, but (Y/N) also felt nervous. (Y/N) didn’t want to know, but their inner mind wanted to know who this amazing irken was that caught the tallest’s attention. 

(Y/N) looked up finally and noticed how nervous Red was, they could understand that at least, for moments ago they couldn’t believe that they had confessed to their tallest. (Y/N) felt a bit better now because they had finally said it, they were sure that if Red told (Y/N) about their love then Red could feel better too. 

Red started again, “the irken who I have my eyes on, it has been you, (Y/N) for a few months… Now...”

Red let go of (Y/N)’s face and moved to the other side of the bed facing away from (Y/N). (Y/N)’s mind was still processing what Red had said, (Y/N)’s face went from thinking, shock, then happy in fifteen seconds.

(Y/N) turned around to face their tallest, “Red, I don’t mean no disrespect, but is what you are saying true?” (Y/N) couldn’t believe it. (Y/N) wanted to hear it again to make sure that the solution wasn’t affecting their hearing as well.

Reds claws slid up to his eyes and used his claws to pull down his eyelids, “my god is it so shocking!” Red yelled in his head, Red took a deep breath and exhaled. 

Red moved to face (Y/N), “(Y/N), would the tallest lie to their invaders?” 

Red gave (Y/N) a reassuring smile and used his right claws to rub (Y/N)’s right cheek.

“If it would help the empire then you could my tallest...” (Y/N) spoke their mind without realizing it, (Y/N)’s face blushed at their mistake and bowed down in an attempt to apologize for their disrespect. 

“Forgive me for my insolentness,” Red was a little taken back by how honest the invader was with him.

“It’s alright (Y/N), I did tell you to be honest with me before the test began,” a small grin formed on the tallest’s face. 

(Y/N) noticed the smile and started to buckle under such a view, (Y/N) had never seen the tallest smile before, unless it was snacks or when Tallest Purple was throwing someone out the airlock.

(Y/N) couldn’t contain their thoughts, “you have a beautiful smile my Tallest” (Y/N) said without thinking. 

Red let out an “oh” at (Y/N), Red moved his left claw and cupped the rest of (Y/N)’s face. (Y/N) froze in place, “(Y/N) if you don’t believe my words, would my actions convince you?”

Red couldn’t hold back anymore, (Y/N)’s beauty, their scent, their concern over him, all of (Y/N) was enveloping Red’s senses.

“May I kiss you?” Red asked nicely, (Y/N)’s eyes roomed Red’s eyes for signs of joking, there was none… Red longing for (Y/N)’s reply, “you… May… Red...” 

(Y/N)’s eyes widen in anticipation and their face flush. Red moved his face closer to (Y/N), he closed his eyes and place his lips on to (Y/N)’s. When (Y/N) felt their Tallest’s lip on them, their eyes widen in shock for a brief second, when Red didn’t retreat out in disgust, (Y/N) closed their eyes to enjoy Red’s kiss. 

Red felt (Y/N) kissing him back, Red was happy that (Y/N) also wanted to kiss him. Red was the happiest irken alive right now, both parted their lips for air, and (Y/N)’s eyes were glossed over as well as Reds.

(Y/N)’s body began to crave and yearn for something, (Y/N) twitched their body for a second to get used to this new sensation.

“(Y/N), are you alright,” Red asked in concern, Red had a feeling that the solution’s effects weren’t gonna stop anytime soon.

“I’m okay, Red it’s just like you had said, my body is...” (Y/N) blushed hard at what they were going to say, “this solution makes me want you, more of you, Red...” (Y/N) wanted to hide from embarrassment.

Red was ecstatic at (Y/N)’s proclamation, “That’s not a bad thing you know, (Y/N)...” Red gave (Y/N) a flirtatious smirk and this gave (Y/N) a mini heart attack.

“I could attack you right here and now is that what you want!?” (Y/N) said in a demanding tone, (Y/N) didn’t want to turn into some kind of sex beast thanks to the solution, Red, on the other hand, liked the sound of such a prospect, especially if he was the one to get attacked. 

“And here I was worried that I would be the only one to initiate,” Red said sarcastically, (Y/N) didn’t think it was too funny. “I mean it Red! I don’t know what exactly happens to me...To you...”

(Y/N) peppered out the last line of thoughts, (Y/N) did care about him, Red thought to himself. 

Sure, irkens cared for their Tallest, but if something happens to them, many would be sad, but once a new Tallest would take their place all irkens would forget their previous Tallest unless it was to compare accomplishments. 

“(Y/N), nothing bad is really gonna happen, and if it does, I’m sure as Tallest that nothing will happen to me and especially to you.” Red declared to (Y/N), Red guessed that the solution wasn’t too strong at least he was hopeful it wasn’t. 

To relief (Y/N)’s concerns, Red moved closer to (Y/N) and snuggled into (Y/N)’s neck and started to purr. (Y/N) felt Red’s vibrations and started to calm down slowly, (Y/N) wasn’t used to any irken giving them comfort and care. (Y/N) in turn, started to purr back at Red, Red felt so tranquil, he had never in his whole life felt at such peace, until now. 

After calming (Y/N) down, Red moved back to look at (Y/N), “feeling better?” Red asked (Y/N), (Y/N) was better, but at the same time wanted to cry tears of happiness for Red caring so much for them. 

“Thank you so very much...Red” The tears started to come out from the left eye and wouldn’t stop.

“Oh, God!” Red didn’t know how to handle (Y/N) crying this time, “I’m sorry, I...” Red was cut off by one of (Y/N)’s claws to his lips. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, honestly” (Y/N) said between hiccuping, “I have never been shown any affection ever. In my travels, I saw many inferior species display similar emotions to one another, but I thought we as irkens forbid such notions. Then, I met you, Red you were the only irken willing to continue to want to talk to me, to get to know me, as do I want with you. Other then Tallest Miyuki, you are the only one who for some reason sees value in me.” 

(Y/N) trialed off while some of their tears started to slow down. Red was taken back by (Y/N)’s explanation, again this was but a lot of firsts for Red, he didn’t care much for anyone expect Purple and now (Y/N). 

Red was touched by (Y/N)’s words, “I would like to continue to learn more about you, (Y/N) if you let me?”

A lone single tear escaped Red’s face without him realizing it. (Y/N) moved their claws to Red’s face and wiped it away. “Maybe we could try learning about the solution and me…No… **Us ** … Together?” 

(Y/N) asked awkwardly, fidgeting with their claws together, Red reacted like he was pondering the idea, Red turned his head back to (Y/N) “after going over all the possibilities...”

(Y/N) was about to pout when Red finished his thoughts, “I have decided that I would love nothing more than to fulfill your request,” Red said with a big smirk on his face. (Y/N) didn’t pout, but throw a small fist at Red’s arm. “Ouch, what was that for?” Red complained, “that was for making me think that you were acting this whole time!” (Y/N) said in a mad tone. 

Red let out a little laugh at (Y/N), “you remind me a little of Pur, like he gets riled up easily too.”

(Y/N) cooled down, but thought that Red’s thought wasn’t too funny since tallest Purple didn’t show sure emotions to any other irkens expect to Red.

(Y/N) wanted to trusted Red’s words, “I don’t know about Tallest Purple, but I just don’t think that hurting you by any means should be considered funny, that’s all...” (Y/N) said in a more lower tone, Red thinking about what (Y/N) had said, “I’m sorry (Y/N), I didn’t mean to take your concerns as less valuable, and I didn’t mean to push you to believe like most irkens that I would lie about claiming feelings for you, (Y/N).” 

Red did mean what he had said, Red moved his claws back to (Y/N)’s face and drew mini circles around (Y/N)’s lips, “I have a feeling that the solution won’t be as bad as you or I make it out to be, besides like I had said, we will learn all the about the solution if we work together.” 

Red had a sincere smile when talking to (Y/N), (Y/N) calmed down at Red’s statement and in an act of defiance, bit down a little at one of Red’s claws. Red blushed at (Y/N)’s actions and it didn’t help that (Y/N) had a suggestive face to match their actions. 

“Does this mean you forgive me and I can help you with the solution?” Red said with a devilish smile, (Y/N) let go of Red’s claw, “I would like that very much  **my Red. ** ” (Y/N) said with authority.

In (Y/N)’s head they screamed in embarrassment for thinking that they could all of a sudden take charge at their Tallest. Red, on the other hand, was turned on by (Y/N), especially for already wanting to claim himself for them alone. Red blushed hard and wanted to jump (Y/N) then and there. 

The entrance to (Y/N)’s bedroom made a loud thud sound that startled both parities, Red was the first one to react, Red touched one of the pads on his gantlets and scanned the door to see who had the gall to interrupt the two before the fun could begin. It was the scientist, Dr. Osh who looked frantic, Red guessed is was about (Y/N)’s whereabouts. 

Red looked back to his pad to see that he was gone for the whole morning, “Shit!” Red cursed to himself, he hated to leave (Y/N) alone with the scientist right when things were finally going his way. Red also thought of Purple who probably was throwing irkens out the airlock for taking so long to get back to work. Or worse, thinking he was slacking off and leaving all the work for Purple. 

(Y/N) watched Red’s expression change from concerning to an almost annoyed look, (Y/N) guessed that it must have been a long time and they were taking away Red from his duties. (Y/N) felt bad now and didn’t want Red to get in trouble, they would understand why Red would have to leave so soon. Besides, (Y/N) knew now that Red would come to see them again sometime soon, (Y/N) was so happy and so relieved that (Y/N) didn’t notice Red calling to them.

“(Y/N), I need you to listen for a second!” Red called out to (Y/N), (Y/N) refocused back to Red and apologized for not listening right away, Red didn’t mind since he had hoped that (Y/N) wasn’t thinking too hard about his leaving so quickly, “(Y/N) I’m sorry but I didn’t realize how long we have been talking for, I need to get back to my duties as Tallest and that damn scientist wants to know what’s going with you. So, for now, we have to postpone our conversation and meet up later, is that fine with you (Y/N)?”

Red asked (Y/N), (Y/N) only shook their head back and forth, “no trouble at all Red, I don’t want to bother the empire for taking too much of your time away.” (Y/N) looked at Red with an apologetic look. 

“You are never a bother, (Y/N) the empire can wait a few minutes,” Red proclaimed to (Y/N), Red moved from the bed and made his way to the door and unlocked it to reveal a shocked Osh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The solution's effects are still affecting (Y/N) and a conflict arises among Red and Purple.

Osh was shocked to find Tallest Red and (Y/N) together locked in the bedroom. Osh looked up and saw that their Tallest looked annoyed for some reason. Osh didn’t press on the matter for fear of being punished for questioning their Tallest. 

“Forgive my intrusion my Tallest,” Osh explained quickly and waited for their Tallest’s commands. 

“Be quick scientist I don’t have all day!” Red said with authority, he needed to get back to his duties and Purple. 

“My Tallest the entire crew from the control room was worried about you. It would seem that Tallest Purple ordered everyone on board the Massive to look for you…”

“What! Red shocked at Osh, Red looked back at one of his gauntlets to see multiple messages and voice calls from Purple. 

“Shit!” Red swore to himself, “I will inform Purple to call off the search and resume my duties. What do you want scientist?” Red asked Osh.

“My Tallest, I came back from my regular duties in the labs to check on (Y/N) to see if they are quite alright. I heard the news from some of the guards that are posted by the control room. I didn’t expect that you were here my Tallest.” Osh explained to Red.

Red thought as much, “Very well carry on with your duties, I have a few new requests to add to your ongoing research with (Y/N). I will send it to you via the advisor once I have calmed down those idiots and Purple.” Red told Osh.

“Yes, my Tallest!” Osh nodded back and saluted to Red. 

With that Red moved out of the bedroom and headed back to rejoin his companion and the staff in the control room.

Osh waited for Tallest Red to leave before asking (Y/N) why he was there with them. 

(Y/N) was listening quietly while Red was talking with Osh. When Red left (Y/N) they waited for Osh to see what was next for them. 

“(Y/N) I would like to ask why Tallest Red was with you the whole morning?” Osh asked with curiosity.

(Y/N) didn’t want Osh knowing that their Tallest had feelings for them, so they lied to Osh. 

“My Tallest only wanted to confirm the information that was presented to him from what you had written down in your notes Osh. And to see that I was behaving according to your instructions.” 

“If that’s all, then let us get back to the experiment shall we…” Osh told (Y/N) and waited for (Y/N) in the living room for the next phase of the tests. 

(Y/N) did their best trying to move from the bed to the couch for Osh to ask them questions and (Y/N) guessed that Osh would add more notes to her reports about them. 

Osh noticed that (Y/N) was taking longer to get to the living room and saw that once (Y/N) made their way out of the bedroom they walked rather slowly almost limping. 

Osh quickly set their recording equipment up and took out their tablet to write down (Y/N)’s signs. 

Once (Y/N) made their way to the couch they looked up to Osh waiting for their questions. 

“(Y/N), forgive me for not saying anything earlier I needed to make sure all equipment was ready to collect all possible data but I would like to ask why you are limping?” 

Osh theorized that that (Y/N)’s pak wasn’t functioning correctly but she wanted to make sure she had all the information before setting up any possible repairs later on.

(Y/N) explained what Red had said to them earlier that thanks to the high levels of their chemical pheromones it reduced their strength in (Y/N)’s body for the meantime. (Y/N)’s pak was hot too since it was trying its best to balance back to normal the correct amount for (Y/N).

Osh wrote down everything that (Y/N) described. “Thank you (Y/N), now that we have gotten all that written down, I will request from my crew to look into what chemical(s) to subtract out from the solution to see if that might change the solution into what we would like to achieve from it.”

“Alright, what should I be doing in the meantime?” (Y/N) asked Osh.

“For now, we have to wait and see how long the effects of this batch of the solution will last before you are given anything new. (Y/N), you will remain here in this room until then and like I have said before inform me of any new changes that your body has developed.” Osh informed (Y/N).

“Yes, Osh, I will let you know from now on.” (Y/N) promised. 

For the rest of the time, Osh placed back on the suction plastic tubes onto (Y/N) and repeated the same process from the other night. 

Red hovered over into the control room where every irken was in a full-on panic mood not knowing where their Tallest was and fearing the worst. Purple was throwing out irkens who couldn’t do their job of finding out where Red was while yelling at them.

Red took out his tablet and used a noise app to create a high pitch sound like a blow horn to get every irken in the vicinity aware of his presence. 

Everyone except Purple covered their antenna from the loud noise.

“Irk damn it Red, where the living Irk have you been!” Purple yelled out when Red stopped the noise. 

Purple was angry that Red didn’t bother to message him to let him know that he was okay and still on the ship. 

“I was taking care of one of my duties and forgot the time is all, sorry for making you worry Purple, really,” Red said sincerely. He didn’t care about the crew but felt bad for making Purple worry.

Once every irken crew member was recovered from the blast of sound made by Tallest Red. They were happy that Red was found unharmed and went back to their regular scheduled jobs. Purple told one of the navigators to send a message to the whole Massive to inform every irken that Red was okay the navigator did as he was told. 

Red hovered over to take his place next to Purple in the middle of the control room. Purple ignored Red when he sat right next to him. He had a massive headache now and was hungry from not eating anything thanks to worrying over Red’s disappearance. 

“Pur, I forgot to check my messages and I was enjoying my work before losing track about everything else. Can you forgive Pur?” Red whispered over to Purple.

Purple looked over to see that Red was making his eyes big to appeal to him to forgive him and understand that Red didn’t do purposefully. 

“Don’t give me those eyes Red! They won’t work this time!” Purple wasn’t going to give in easily to Red this time. Purple wanted to let Red know how horribly sick he felt, almost thinking the worst before Red showed up. 

Red didn’t understand why Purple didn’t believe him, he even used his smeet eyes to show that he wouldn’t worry Purple purposefully. 

“Pur, come on!” Red kept insisting, thinking that he could get Purple to understand. 

“Red! No, you don’t get to hound me when I almost had a squeedlyspooche attack. I thought my best companion was missing or worst dead!” Purple yelled at Red. He was starting to get irritated with Red. 

Red took in what Purple had said, “I’m sorry Pur, I won’t do that to you again, can I make it up to you?” Red suggested.

Purple thought and pondered Red’s request, “Maybe if you do some of my duties for a month?” Purple said in a mischievous tone. 

“Pur, you lazy…” Before Red could finish his remark Purple yelled out back, “I am not the one who forgot his other primary duties to the point where it could cause confusion and open the Massive for an enemy attack!”

“If you were half the leader that you claim you are you should have not panicked like the rest of these nitwits. You would have found me faster and be ready for such an attack!” Red rebuttal back. 

Purple was ready to strangle Red for his audacity of not realizing how stupid and irresponsible he was being. 

Red, on the other hand, understood the gravity of the situation and didn’t understand why Purple was so bent out of shape over it.

The two Tallest were ready to bud heads with one another when a service drone came with an announcement. 

“My Tallest…” The service drone called out.

“What do you want! Both said in angry unison. 

The crew did their best to remain quiet and do their jobs for fear of either Tallest using them as their stress toys. 

“My tallest, your food and drinks are ready for you.” Said the service drone and placed the items on the table in front of the Tallest and went back to do its job. 

Both stopped their bickering and looked at the tray of food and drinks. 

Purple didn’t order anything yet so how could… Purple’s thoughts were disturbed by Red yelling out “Ah-ha!” 

Red remembered now that before arriving back into the control room he had requested a service drone to bring Purple’s and his favorite snacks and food. Red thought that Purple would most likely be famished from prioritizing the search for himself and not his well being. 

Red grabbed Purple’s tray and walked back to give it to Purple, “I forgot Pur, I ordered these for you your favorites!” Red said gleefully. 

Purple looked at the tray, there were strawberry filled donuts, a bag of star-shaped candy, and a purple slushie. They were all there, Purple looked back up to Red, “you really did order all my favorites…” 

“Of course Pur, who else would know your favorites?” Red replied back to Purple. Red thought for sure now Purple would forgive him. 

“Thank you, Red.” 

“Does this mean that you forgive me?” Red asked. 

“No Red, what it means is that I am happy that you thought of me, but that’s still no excuse for jeopardizing me and the Massive to possible danger.” Purple calmly explained to Red.

Red felt the tension behind Purple’s calm demeanor, he knew now that he really did screwed up since Purple only used that tone when any irken other than him messed up. 

Purple took the tray away from Red and started eating, Red sat back down not making a scene this time. Red decided to think about Purple’s feelings later. 

Purple hoped now Red understood where he was coming from and went back to focus on his donuts.

Red while drinking his slushie he remembered about needing to send Purple’s request to the scientist. Red took out his tablet and wrote up Purple’s request to have any recorded videos sent to their chambers. Red also wrote down to have (Y/N)’s pak number sent to him personally so he could talk with (Y/N) whenever he wasn’t busy. 

Advisor Zuovkx was in his room when he had received a message from Tallest Red. In the message Tallest Red informed him of the requests he had for the scientist and (Y/N). Advisor Zuovkx forwarded the message to Osh and went back to see what process both the scientists and engineers had with the solution. 

Later at night, Osh was busy writing out everything that had happened during the afternoon with (Y/N). She had noticed that (Y/N) had an increase in body pain, (Y/N) was in the fetal position for most of the day. (Y/N)’s breathing was shallow with some incidents of heavy breathing with (Y/N) looking for air. Osh was about to call it a night with (Y/N) when her pak gave out a small ping sound. 

Osh had received Red’s message from the Advisor just before she could explain to (Y/N) what they needed to do. She looked over everything that Red wanted and quickly wrote back stating that their Tallest request will be carried out without question. 

Osh couldn’t help wonder why Tallest Red would want to know the pak number of a defectlike (Y/N) but chalked it up to their Tallest knows best and went to relive (Y/N) of their duties for the day. 

“(Y/N), before I leave you be I just need to remove these suction tubes from you and request your pak number.” 

(Y/N) rolled over listening to Osh, “okay… Osh… Why the… Pak number..?” (Y/N) asked out in curiosity. 

“It is by Tallest Red’s commands, I do not know the specifics but Tallest Red demands it and you have no right to refuse his request is that clear (Y/N)?” Osh explained to (Y/N).

“Yes, Osh… I remember…” (Y/N) rolled back over facing away from Osh to let her access their pak.

Osh noticed the gesture and walked to (Y/N) and took out a cord and plugged it into (Y/N)’s pak. The Tablet’s screen read, “Issue # 80005000-6400-5050” and Osh copied the number into a new message and spent it along with all video recordings of (Y/N)’s side effects. 

When Osh was done, she removed the cord and asked (Y/N) to face her so she could remove the suction tubes from them. 

(Y/N) felt terrible and couldn’t wait for the effects of the solution to end. They had said their good night to Osh and tired to move back into the bedroom to try their best to sleep.

Red and Purple had just finished with their main duties for the day and were in their chambers talking with one another on the couch about the days’ progress. 

Red received a message from scientist Osh replying to his request. Within the message contained three files, two long videos about (Y/N)’s experiment and the other a picture with (Y/N)’s pak number. 

Red right away saved (Y/N) number into his tablet and pak so he could contact (Y/N) later before he went into rest mode. 

“Pur!” Red spoke out to Purple to get his attention. 

“What Red?”

“I just got back a little something that you wanted to watch…” Red smugly said to Purple. 

“Oh! Is it (Y/N)’s recorded videos of them suffering?” Purple got really excited now. 

“You know it Pur!” Red joined in Purple’s excitement. 

“Well then don’t waste time Red send the videos to the big screen!” Purple commanded Red to hurry up. 

Red did as he was told and asked Imi to set up the transmitter so they could watch (Y/N) in action. 

Red personally didn’t want to see (Y/N) in pain, he remembered that he didn’t go over (Y/N)’s results for today. Red decided to lie to Purple in order to read and talk with (Y/N) soon after. 

“Pur, sorry to leave when the video just started but I think it’s best I miss it.”

Purple was shocked that Red all of a sudden didn’t want to watch the video, “why Red, I didn’t say you couldn’t watch it?” 

“I thought about our argument this afternoon Pur, I know now sorry isn’t going to fly this time around… My first ever punishment should be to not get the privilege of watching such an interesting video with my best companion. I will make it up to you Pur, by doing some of your duties in the morning…”

Purple was so surprised to hear Red actually thinking about his actions and actually going through the trouble of punishing himself. 

Purple spoke out before Red could finish his thoughts, “you will do what I asked without complaint!?” 

“Yes, Pur now if you don’t mind I will be going over some reports that I didn’t look over this afternoon in my room. You enjoy yourself Pur, you need it.” Red lamented.

Purple would normally question such a quick turn around from Red but at the same time, Red for the most part at least told him everything that Purple thought he should have known. 

“I’m glad you are finally seeing the better picture Red…” Purple said to Red in another calm tone.

Red was a little worried now, just like when he knew when Purple would lie to him. Purple would be the only person to know when Red would lie to him. Red thought it was best to keep his word with Purple for as long as possible. Red knew it wasn’t wise to get under Purple’s nerves. 

“See you in the morning Pur,” with that Red retreated into his soundproof chamber. 

Red got himself ready for rest mode removing his usual attire and heading into his bed. Red took out his tablet to go over Osh’s reports about (Y/N). He had read that (Y/N) was in constant pain throughout their body. (Y/N)’s pak was constantly overheating due to the continuous high levels of chemical pheromones that (Y/N) was emitting.

Red wondered what could be causing (Y/N) to still have the solution within their body. Red thought that he would message (Y/N) and see them first thing in the morning.

“(Y/N) this is Red are you awake?” Red sent to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) was laying in bed still in pain when their pak signaled them that they received a message. (Y/N) opened up the message to see that it was Red. 

“Red! I didn’t think you would message me so soon. Is something wrong?” (Y/N) messaged back to Red. 

“Nothing is wrong (Y/N) I just wanted to message you and see if you are faring better?” 

“Unfortunately I am still in pain Red, I thought the solution would be out of my system at this point…”

“I read your report. It must relate to what we talked about before that scientist interrupted us.” 

“You mean that what I was experiencing this morning still hasn’t gone away?” (Y/N) was starting to get worried about whether or not this weaken state that they were in would be permanent.

“I told you (Y/N) we are going to figure this out together. I will see you first thing in the morning. If you are still in pain when I get there, we might have to try the old mating rituals to see if it makes it go away. I don’t want to force this type of situation so fast when we just confessed today.” 

Red didn’t want rush and hurt (Y/N) if they could help it. It didn’t help that the two were in secret with their relationship now. Then there was Purple, Red was worried that Purple would do something to (Y/N) if he found out that Red loved a… **Defect**… Red wished there was another word to describe (Y/N) but there was none.

Red didn’t have that kind of authority to change names for specific irkens, the control brains were the only ones allowed to make any changes to any current issues the Tallest would address to them. Red felt that such a question would result in him to be deactivated so he pushed the thought aside and focused back to see (Y/N)’s reply. 

“Thank you so much Red for considering my feelings, at this point the pain is unbearable so I don’t mind trying such… Rituals… If it is with you Red. I would feel safer knowing that you would take your time with me in my current time of need.” 

Red was glad that (Y/N) understood that he didn’t want to control them. “Of course (Y/N) it is also my first as well and I don’t want to hurt you (Y/N). Tomorrow we will take it slow, I really just want to talk to you (Y/N)...”

(Y/N) felt the same way as Red, they wanted to talk to Red too. “We can figure out what’s wrong with me in the morning. Until then I hope you don’t mind Red but I would like to try and sleep since it has been a long day.”

“No, quite understandable, it has been a long day for me as well…” Red replied back.

“Well thank you for today Red and I can’t wait to see you, to get closer to you, to learn more about the old rituals… With you...” 

Red almost spitted from (Y/N)’s message. He didn’t know how to reply back. Red was flustered and turned on by (Y/N)’s message. Red recompost himself so he could respond back to (Y/N). 

“I am grateful that you also love me (Y/N)... I also look forward to our date tomorrow as well…”

Red muted his pak for the rest of the night and ready himself for rest mode. 

(Y/N) read Red’s message over and over again, they couldn’t believe that Red called their plan a date! 

(Y/N) learned from some of invader Zim’s mission notes that the species from Earth called humans would pair up with one another like mates as irkens once did and go on activities called “dates.” (Y/N) thought it was strange at the time that the same species would want to work along with one another purposefully. 

(Y/N) remembered when conquering the planet Yaonope that many of the planet's inhabitants also did similar displays among one another. (Y/N) didn’t think they would want to be in a similar situation. An irken could have companions but mates that was unheard of now unless an irken was a Tallest. 

They thought for the longest time that being alone was their fate in life. That they should be grateful for just being allowed to live thanks to Tallest Miyuki. Now Red was in the picture. Red was the first irken who wanted to get to know (Y/N). He took the time to learn about (Y/N) and make the choice to talk to (Y/N) after (Y/N)’s recognition as a real invader. 

(Y/N) closed their pak and thought about Red. They thought now that life was getting better for them. They were grateful for finding a companion and hopefully a future mate with Red. 

(Y/N) couldn’t wait to see Red tomorrow. They hoped that the solution’s effects would wear out by the time their rest mode was complete. (Y/N) did their best to sleep with the minor pain continuing to pour out from (Y/N)’s body. they decided to move into a new sleeping position on their stomach. 

The change in rest position helped lessen the pain that (Y/N) felt. With this new change (Y/N) was able to drift off into rest mode five minutes later.


	5. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning, FYI.

Red was the first one to wake up, he sluggishly forced himself to get up earlier than usual so he could spend more time with (Y/N). They were together now and Red wanted to make the most time he could with (Y/N) while also thinking about what he had promised Purple he would be doing from now on. 

Red didn’t want to purposefully hurt his best companion again and Red meant it by taking on more work than Purple for at least a month. After a bit of fun with (Y/N), Red would work hard to show Purple that he took in what he had said to him the other day. As well as not letting Purple get suspicious of (Y/N) or his own change in behavior towards (Y/N). 

Once Red was ready he walked to the door of his chamber and the doors automatically opened. Red waited to hear if Purple was awake as well. Usually Purple wouldn’t get up so early unless he was woken up accidentally like the other day. 

There was no sound, Red took it as a good sign and slowly made his way through the open room to head out in the direction of (Y/N)’s chamber. 

(Y/N) was able to go into sleep mode after changing their position in bed. After some time with the current pain that (Y/N) was experiencing from the solution’s side effects, they started to have another weird dream. 

(Y/N) was standing somewhere with darkness all around them except on them. Until out of nowhere they saw Tallest Miyuki come into their line of sight. She looked the same way that (Y/N) remembered them before Miyuki’s death. 

“Do you know the reason why you are here before me?” Miyuki spoke out to (Y/N). 

“No my Tallest, I don’t know..?” (Y/N) replied back to their Tallest. 

“You are more defective than I thought, the reason you are here is to answer my questions and without complaint!” Miyuki loudly explained to (Y/N). 

“Yes, my Tallest!” (Y/N) said without a thought. 

“What makes you think you are worthy of the Tallest affections, their love!?” Miyuki demanded (Y/N) to answer. 

(Y/N) was taken aback by Tallest Miyuki’s question, “what do you mean by that question my tallest!?” 

Miyuki was growing angrier with (Y/N), “is it not obvious, why would Tallest Red have anything to do with a defect like you!?” 

“Red said he wanted to get to know me, he said it himself my Tallest,” (Y/N) said calmly not trying to further upset their Tallest. 

“What makes you think Tallest Red would mean that!? As Tallest he could have anything or anyone, but then there is you, (Y/N)...  **A defect** , one that isn’t even recognized by the irken empire.” Miyuki complains to (Y/N).

“I mean no disrespect to my Tallest, but you said and now Red that I, (Y/N) have some value to contribute to the empire. I have kept my promise to you, and Red sees that and wants to see why I am valued by the empire!” (Y/N) forcefully spoke but didn’t want to have a confrontation with Tallest Miyuki for fear of getting more hurt than they already were getting. 

“How dare you, a defect talk to a Tallest like that!” Miyuki called out to (Y/N). 

“If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be here, you would have been nothing! Just like how you always have been,  **absolutely nothing!!!” ** Miyuki roared out to (Y/N).

Tallest Miyuki’s comments sent chilling winds down onto (Y/N) almost sending them falling down to the floor. 

(Y/N) didn’t know what to say, they knew that Tallest Miyuki was wrong about them, but didn’t understand why. 

Miyuki kept repeating her statements over and over again, only growing in size every time with each word. “You will never belong to the irken empire as long as you look and act like a defect! You are not an irken no matter what your DNA tells you! You are all about nothing, just like the rest of those who have long since been deceased or eliminated by many Tallest.  **You will be worthless to Tallest Red once he sees how defective you really are!** ”

(Y/N) fell knees first on the floor listening to Tallest Miyuki’s resentful words. (Y/N) tried to speak out against their Tallest, but the words wouldn’t come out. It felt like (Y/N)’s throat was shut closed, making it hard for them to breathe. 

Everything that Miyuki had said wasn’t new to (Y/N), they heard it from many a irken and smeet drone since their birth. What did hurt (Y/N) was Miyuki’s last words, about Tallest Red. (Y/N) was starting to feel the feeling of doubt about Red, growing anxiety started to fill up (Y/N). (Y/N) didn’t understand why they felt like this, they knew that something wasn’t right, but didn’t know what it was. 

(Y/N) tried again to speak out to Miyuki, “Nooo! You're wrong!” (Y/N) shouted back to a now giant Miyuki. Tears were starting to pour out from (Y/N)’s brown eyes. They had never spoken out so honestly with Tallest Miyuki like with Red. It made (Y/N) feel so small, smaller than they had ever felt before, like stepping on a line mine only to realize that half your body was gone. 

“You are doing it again,  **disrespecting your Tallest** ! This defiance is the reason why you are a defect! You know the law! Speak it to me, the rule,  **now** !” Miyuki demanded to (Y/N). 

“Never… Question…. The Tallest… Nor the… Control Brains…” (Y/N) tearfully whispered out to their Tallest. The tears were slowly clouding (Y/N)’s vision making everything including Miyuki a blur. 

“I didn’t hear you, speak up louder,  **Defect** !” Miyuki yelled to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) felt so weak, feeling like they had no control, why couldn’t they speak out… “The code!” (Y/N) recalled to themselves.

An irken with a pak would always without question be unquestionably loyal to their Tallest. The pak would make the irken lose any desire to disobey the Tallest or control brains commands or laws. Unless an irken’s pak was tampered with or was born without the pak code built-in, then an irken would never know or understand true autonomy nor empathy for any creature of being including themselves. 

(Y/N) had the pak code, but because of their physical appearance, they were still marked as a defect. (Y/N) was now an invader and not some mere irken citizen, but that was not enough it seemed to (Y/N) to not be considered a defect. This messed with (Y/N)’s mind, like a computer short-circuiting when too many problems were present and not being addressed. 

(Y/N) was starting to glitch out, they looked at their left claw and for a split second it disappeared and then the next instant it was back. It was happening all over (Y/N)’s body, (Y/N) looked back at Miyuki, they were looking at (Y/N) with contentment. 

Miyuki was yelling out to (Y/N) but there was no sound to be heard. (Y/N) could still feel the vibrations in the air when Tallest Miyuki spoke out which made (Y/N) more fearful, stressed out, and now cold. 

Everything was happening too fast for (Y/N) to comprehend, everything around them was starting to change colors of every shade of the rainbow. Until (Y/N) felt shaking coming from the ground, (Y/N) tried to get back up. It was too late however, the ground beneath them crumbled, and (Y/N) started to fall. 

(Y/N) tried to scream out, but was woken up to Tallest Red violently shaking (Y/N) up from their nightmare. 

  
  
  


Red made his way to (Y/N)’s chambers in ten minutes, Red quickly scanned the room to see if the scientist was still with (Y/N). Red using his scanner on his gauntlet told him there was only one irken in the whole chamber. 

That was great news to Red, he moved to the entrance of the chamber. The doors automatically opened for Red, he knew this time that (Y/N) probably would be in the bedroom since it was still early in the morning. 

Red set up an alarm on his pak so he would have enough time to get to work before the crew and Purple would suggest that he had gone missing again. 

Red moved through the rooms and the automatic doors opened for Red. He could see (Y/N) even in the dark. Red had the doors locked again just in case the scientist would drop in early. He changed from walking to using his hover belt to move as quietly as possible so he wouldn’t wake up (Y/N) right away.

When Red was close enough to (Y/N) he noticed that they were visibly sweating and shifting their body a little in their sleep. 

Red moved closer, he could see that (Y/N)’s eyes were shut tight and (Y/N) was making small moans in their sleep mode. 

Red started to worry about (Y/N). Red shut off his hover belt, once Red’s legs made contact with the floor he grabbed (Y/N) and tried to wake them up from their discomfort. 

In three minutes Red noticed that (Y/N) woke up in a fright, looking at Red with shock in their face. He looked at (Y/N) with concern…

  
  
  


“(Y/N), I thought you weren’t in pain while in sleep mode so my first thought was to shake you awake.” Red tried to explain why he did what he did but realized now how stupid he was being.

“Sorry, that probably wasn’t the best reaction… I panicked… I never had this happen before... Where I cared for… Another…” 

(Y/N) was breathing hard, after a few minutes (Y/N)’s breathing was starting to go back to normal. (Y/N) fell back into the bed, sweat falling down from their face. (Y/N) slowly answering Red. 

“I only had a nightmare Red, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” (Y/N) explained to Red. While they were still a bit shaky, “don’t apologize Red, I feel the same way, I never thought… I could feel these types of feelings… Before… Until you came… Red…” 

Red moved and climbed into bed and laid down next to (Y/N), “don’t be sorry, you had a horrible dream. Take your time, I am glad that you weren’t hurt.” Red said to (Y/N) in concern. 

Red grabbed (Y/N) by the waist and gently held them close to his chest. (Y/N) was taken aback by Red’s action and grew tense in his claws. Once (Y/N) realized that Red wouldn’t do anything more than hold them (Y/N) relaxed in Red’s embrace. (Y/N) was happy with Red’s gesture, they were starting to feel sleepy again in Red’s arms. 

Red could see that (Y/N) didn’t get enough sleep thanks to that nightmare, “(Y/N) you can sleep in my arms if you need to. I’m sorry that you couldn’t sleep,” Red said in a comforting tone.

(Y/N) made a small yawn before replying back to Red, “you don’t have to apologize Red, it’s the solution's fault. I am just happy that what I had dreamt about wasn’t real.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Red asked (Y/N) guessing that they couldn’t sleep even though (Y/N) was tired. 

(Y/N) didn’t really feel ready to talk about what they had experienced, but before (Y/N) could reply to Red a shot of pain stabbed (Y/N) down around their slit. 

“Aaah…” (Y/N) groaned out in pain. The pain that (Y/N) felt yesterday was nothing to this new pain that they were going through now. It felt like hundreds of needles were stabbing (Y/N). (Y/N) tried to curl up in a ball to lessen the pain but it was difficult thanks to Red holding them. A few drops of tears formed on (Y/N)’s eyes from the pains’ intensity. 

“(Y/N)!” Red shouted out, he did his best to turn (Y/N) around without causing more pain to them in the process. 

“What’s wrong, where does it hurt, (Y/N)!?” Red asked once he was face to face with (Y/N). 

(Y/N) didn’t answer back right away, but the pain that they were experiencing changed quickly in (Y/N)’s body from pain to yearning. The need for something that (Y/N) understood now thanks to Red’s explanation the other day. (Y/N) uncurled and felt their slit pulse in and out while also being able to smell Red’s scent more than ever now. 

(Y/N) guessed that since Red was so close now and touching them that their body noticed Red’s pheromones. To (Y/N), Red’s scent smelled of various irken fruits which made (Y/N) melt in Red’s claws. Their lower body felt weird making (Y/N) close their legs tighter to help lessen the feel of the new strange sensations. 

(Y/N) was feeling like their mind was growing foggy the longer they had the solution still in their body. They felt like they were slowly losing control of themselves around Red and wanted to be awake and aware of their possible first time with Red. 

“My body… Is acting… Up again… Red…” (Y/N) explained to Red what they were feeling in the moment, their slit still trembling by Red’s wonderful scent. 

Red took in what (Y/N) had said, he was starting to smell the same sweet fragrance that (Y/N) was emitting yesterday. 

“It’s the solution, it didn’t go away… I don’t want to force you, (Y/N)...” Red didn’t get to finish his sentence. 

“Red, remember what we messaged the other night? I said if the pain was still here, I would do it. And I… Trust you… Or to be more honest, I want to trust you, Red…” (Y/N) interrupted Red’s concerns. 

Red didn’t say anything only looking at (Y/N)’s pained expression while they stared back at him. Red could tell that (Y/N) was being sincere with their words, Red stopped fighting with himself about (Y/N), he got their approval. Red didn’t want to rush so he decided to move slowly unless (Y/N) wanted to go harder. 

“Alright (Y/N), I will keep my promise to you as your Tallest, no as your… Mate..?” Red didn’t know if calling (Y/N) their mate was right at this moment. 

(Y/N) was shocked to hear Red call them their mate. The term was something that only the Tallest had the privilege of using. (Y/N) blushed not from embarrassment but from the pride that Red thought at least to (Y/N) that they were worthy of being together not just now but forever if that was possible. 

Irken terminology failed when it came to defining new irken relationships. It was either an irken was a mated pair or not. With Red, on the other hand, he was still unsure if he wanted to have a mate in the first place. He loved (Y/N) that he knew for sure because his heart would skip a beat from just hearing their name, but as long life companions Red still felt unsure. 

Red looked again at (Y/N), “I still feel a bit apprehensive…” Red said in a shushed out tone, he wanted to say more but when he saw the blush and happy smile on (Y/N)’s face he stopped himself. The fear of losing (Y/N) made Red silence himself. In truth, Red wanted to learn more than the surface level thinking that he had already known about (Y/N). 

(Y/N) in their daze didn’t hear Red’s remarks only blissfully thinking that Red truly did want them, loved them, and wanted to spend time with them. (Y/N) too wanted to learn more about Red besides what they had known from the irken news and what little they had heard from other irkens.

“Nevermind (Y/N), we were interrupted last time, do you think we could…” Red awkwardly tried to shift the conversation. Hoping (Y/N) was paying attention to him. 

(Y/N) saw in their blurred line of sight that Red was trying to communicate with them and they started to refocus back onto Red. (Y/N) listened, having a feeling of where Red was going, they beat Red to the punchline and slowly lifted themselves from Red’s embrace and kissed Red on the lips. 

Red went speechless with his eyes growing in size from (Y/N)’s bold actions. After the initial shock Red relaxed into the kiss, he closed his eyes and was happy with how (Y/N) took charge. In the back of Red’s mind, he felt that the solution was at fault for (Y/N)’s change in behavior but brushed off the thought to savor his first kiss with (Y/N). Moving his claws to wrap around (Y/N)’s waist to support himself from turning into a puddle. 

(Y/N) could feel Red’s arms around them, they slowly built up the courage to move their claws up to cup Red’s head. (Y/N) felt Red’s cheeks; they felt so soft to touch, they next moved their claws to feel Red’s antenna, they were smooth, jet black and long. (Y/N) felt so envious of Red’s antennas. To them, Red’s were normal and expected out of dignified irken culture. (Y/N)’s on the other hand, weren’t as soft and had small hair-like follicles coming out from each antenna. This marked the reason why they felt so different from the rest of their colony. (Y/N) didn’t want to feel negative thoughts about themselves when all they wanted to do now was please and enjoy the one irken who mattered the most to them in this moment, Red... 

Red moaned into their kiss, feeling (Y/N)’s claws on his antenna made Red shutter, grabbing onto (Y/N) harder. 

After a few minutes (Y/N) broke the kiss to gain some much-needed air, “aah…” (Y/N) moaned while feeling hot, their cheeks were a flushed dark green. (Y/N) wanted to go farther, their inner thoughts leaving nothing to the imagination. The fog around their eyes grows hazy. 

(Y/N) wanted to attack Red but their mind shifted to start panicking, thinking that Red might not like how bold they were being or how little self-control they had all of a sudden. (Y/N) was about to turn their face away to hide how embarrassed (Y/N) felt now but Red caught them before (Y/N) could try to hide.

Red heard (Y/N)’s small moan and couldn’t take how hot the sounds that (Y/N) was making. Right away Red used his right claw to grab (Y/N)’s left cheek to prevent (Y/N) from turning their face away from him. 

“What’s wrong (Y/N)? Where did that fierceness go?” Red smugly asked (Y/N) while waiting for (Y/N)’s reply. 

(Y/N) was taken by surprise, “Red liked their actions..? Red liked the kiss…” (Y/N) said in their head. (Y/N) blushed harder, “I...I… I didn’t think that being bold… It was something that you would like… My… I mean, Red!” (Y/N) spoke out in a panic growing more anxious the longer they tried to speak to Red. 

Red wasn’t surprised by (Y/N)’s statement, in previous irken mating relationships those that were the tallest in the relationship would be the one to court and move along the relationship however the irken in question would see fit.

Many irkens would be found dead or had killed off their potential mate thanks to hostile actions on the taller irken’s part. After the invention of cloning such instances had been eliminated, only the mating of tallest was left.

The last known relationship was found out after their death. Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork were a mated irken pair. With Miyuki over shadowing Tallest Spork in height, she was the one to control the relationship.

Red didn’t remember or care what their business was, only that what he could remember was that Spork’s job mostly consisted of paperwork and leading in foreign affairs. While Miyuki led the charge in gathering and obtaining more planets for the irken empire. Starting and ending wars which lead to the completion of the greatest ship in the whole empire, the Massive. 

Red looked at (Y/N), “it’s okay (Y/N), I like your forwardness, it makes it easier for me to know that I didn’t force you in the relationship. That you do not want me just because I am Tallest, but for me as I am…” Red tried to explain to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) while being held by Red’s claw (Y/N) took in what Red was saying. (Y/N) was happy to know that Red didn’t think they were being weird or creepy. Thinking that their forwardness was being too forceful and defective like...

(Y/N) looked down to help themselves calm down and try not to cry tears of relief. (Y/N) took a deep breath, moving their head to face Red once again to answer him. “Thank you, Red…” Before (Y/N) could say more a small tear formed and ran down (Y/N)’s face. 

Red noticed the tear and moved close to (Y/N) and slowly licked it away while looking at (Y/N) to see their reaction. (Y/N) was shocked for the briefest of minutes before growing hot in the face. 

“You can be honest with me (Y/N), unlike many of our previous tallest I wish to have my future mate as an equal. That goes the same way in which our mating… Goes…” Red was starting to get embarrassed by his own declaration. Red turned his head to the side to hide his new change in color on his face. 

(Y/N) was still green in the face but now they didn’t feel as embarrassed as before. They were happy that Red was being not only considerate but honest with them just like how they were earlier.

(Y/N) used their head to slowly rub up and down Red’s claw to get Red’s attention. Red feeling a new sensation on his claw turns back to see (Y/N) rubbing up and down on his claw. (Y/N)’s face was making the cutest expressions that Red had ever seen them do. 

Red took his free claw and cupped (Y/N)’s face, “how dare you make those faces, they are just asking to be kissed.” Red said to (Y/N). 

(Y/N) was shocked but happy, they decided to play along with Red’s complement. “Why aren’t you kissing them then?” 

Red made small laughs, “your right (Y/N) why wouldn’t I, and closed his eyes to kiss (Y/N) on the lips. 

(Y/N) laughed along with Red until their lips connected into their kiss. 

This time the second kiss was more passionate, (Y/N) grew bold and started making small nips on Red’s lips. Red groaned out in response and moved along (Y/N)’s lips and took out his ringed tongue to poke at (Y/N)’s lip to see if (Y/N) would understand his intention. 

(Y/N) felt Red’s tongue on their lips and gave out a small moan, this let Red move into (Y/N)’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined with one another, Red let out a small moan from (Y/N)’s tongue fighting for control in the kiss. 

(Y/N) felt like their energy was being drained but also energized them the longer they were kissing Red. (Y/N) grabbed Red’s back for support. 

Red feels (Y/N)’s claws on his back, he moves away from (Y/N) and stops the kiss and watches (Y/N) breath for air. (Y/N)’s eyes were glossed over with lust. Red moves to (Y/N) and makes small kisses starting from their lips, cheeks, and finally moving down the side of (Y/N)’s neck. 

“Aahh…” (Y/N) gasps out feeling the light touches Red was giving them. (Y/N) started to squirm under Red’s light touches. 

Red loved the noises that (Y/N) was making, “feeling good (Y/N)?” Red asked smugly while starting to nibble the sensitive area around the navel of (Y/N)’s neck. 

(Y/N) wanted to respond to Red but their actions felt so good that the only reply that (Y/N) gave to Red was just a bunch of chirps. (Y/N) grabbed Red’s back to help them not struggle with Red’s actions. 

After hearing the noises (Y/N) made, they stopped moving and panicked, fearing that those noises were unruly and unnatural. 

Red listened to (Y/N)’s chirps, they were wonderful to hear, but he felt (Y/N) stiffen up. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to face (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), what’s wrong? Did I make you feel uncomfortable!?” Red asked (Y/N).

(Y/N) came out from their panic and listened to Red, “why is Red apologizing?” (Y/N) said in their head. 

“No Red, you didn’t do anything wrong! It was I who made such horrible noises in front of you…” (Y/N) tried to explain to Red while their face grew greener from shame and embarrassment, (Y/N) lowered their head down. (Y/N) wanted to crawl under the bed to hide so that what they had remembered from their nightmare wouldn’t come true. They didn’t want Red to think that they were truly only defective… 

Red looked at (Y/N) in bewilderment, “(Y/N) what are you talking about, you shouldn’t feel embarrassed at all! Really!” Red explained and moved closer to whisper in (Y/N)’s antenna. 

“You make the most amazing sounds that I have ever heard…” Red seductively explained to (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s antenna became really sensitive to Red’s breath on them. It made (Y/N)’s body shiver in ecstasy. “Aaah…” (Y/N) spoke out, (Y/N) quickly covered their mouth, they couldn’t take much more of Red’s advances, their vision was already glossed over. The solution was starting to mess around more with their body. (Y/N) wondered if the solution made their antenna more sensitive too. 

(Y/N) upon realizing they were making more weird sounds finally replied to Red. “You mean that Red? You don’t find such noises repulsive?” (Y/N) asked Red with confusion in their tone. 

Red moved his claws to embrace (Y/N) and hold them while explaining himself, “ Again (Y/N), if I didn’t think such noises were annoying the first time around then I wouldn’t still be here wanting to hear what else comes out of your wonderful mouth.”

(Y/N) blushed hard at Red’s explanation and moved their head to nuzzle close into Red’s neck purring as their response to Red for not thinking how weird the new sensations that (Y/N) was experiencing and making.

Red was happy that he wasn’t hurting them or making things weird for (Y/N). When Red felt (Y/N) hug them back and purring his heart grew heavy and light at the same time. 

(Y/N) slowly moved out of Red’s embrace and looked at Red, “I’m sorry for panicking… I…” Red interrupted (Y/N)’s speech with a small kiss on the lips.

“You don’t have to keep apologizing to me (Y/N), everything we are doing is new and I don’t want to force you into doing anything really quick. The solution isn’t really helping with that…” Red elaborated to (Y/N).

(Y/N) listened to Red and thought how safe they felt with Red, (Y/N) decided to try and not make things more awkward than they already were and try to enjoy the bit of happiness that they were finally able to get. 

(Y/N) moved along Red’s neck and made small kisses around it, watching to see how Red would react. 

“Hahaha, (Y/N) that tickles!” Red giggled out loud. After a few minutes (Y/N) moved along the sensitive area around Red’s neck and started making small circles with their ringed tongue. 

Red blushed and let out a low growl at (Y/N)’s actions.

“Hmmm..” (Y/N) let out a small moan after hearing Red’s noises, (Y/N) tilted their head with their antenna lowered and bit down on Red’s neck.

“(Y/N)!!! Ummm…” Red breathlessly moaned out (Y/N)’s name to them. Red was surprised but the pain only lasted a few seconds before the pleasure set in. Red gripped onto the bed to hold himself from accidentally falling over from the pleasure. 

Without realizing, (Y/N)’s eyes changed colors from brown to a golden yellow. The solution was starting to mess around with (Y/N) more the longer the solution was inside them. 

(Y/N) took a look at the mark they had left on Red’s skin. They licked the mark again looking at what they did, (Y/N) felt some form of pride in the back of their head, like saying to every irken that their love for Red was real. They moved their face to see Red’s face was flushed. 

Red was catching his breath when he saw the change in (Y/N)’s eyes. “(Y/N)! Your eyes!” Red yelled in concern. 

(Y/N) didn’t understand what Red was talking about, “what do you mean!?” (Y/N) asked Red while starting to worry with their antenna lowered onto their shoulders. 

Red took out his tablet from his pak to show (Y/N) what he saw. “Here (Y/N), see your eyes are not brown anymore.” 

(Y/N) looked at Red’s tablet to see their reflection, they were shocked to see that what Red was saying was true. (Y/N) used their claws to touch their face, (Y/N) was about to panic again when Red interrupted their worries. 

“(Y/N), I don’t think it will be permanent, it's okay, it’s probably one of the side effects of the solution. We are working it on…” Red reassured (Y/N), Red moved again to hold and hugged (Y/N) to let them know that they were safe and that (Y/N) could release any emotions that had. Red started making small circles with his claws to help (Y/N) feel reassured. 

(Y/N) feeling Red’s embrace accepted the hug and tightly wrapped their claws around Red’s back. The new change felt horrible to (Y/N), their negative emotions got the better of (Y/N) and Red’s concern only helped (Y/N) to feel the need to cry. 

Red never comforted anyone this much before, he didn’t think he could have done something like this at all. Then again Red learned a lot of new things with (Y/N). Like maybe holding in one’s emotions wasn’t any good and that it was okay to actually feel something besides anger, vengeance, and one’s own happiness. He didn’t think about his people when thinking about these things, only applying it to (Y/N), Purple, and himself. 

After letting (Y/N) cry Red wiped the remaining tears off of (Y/N)’s face and kissed the top of their forehead.

(Y/N) felt tired but felt better the longer Red comforted them. (Y/N) had to always hide their emotions… To never give in to such unirken traits… (Y/N) wondered how Red was feeling about them the longer they kept feeling unsure, scared, and now mentally exhausted.

“Red… I…” (Y/N) remembered that Red didn’t want them to keep apologizing so they stopped mid-sentence to prevent Red from getting any feelings of regret for spending time with them. (Y/N) hoped that this display wouldn’t be the reason for their nightmare. 

Red listened and could tell that (Y/N) wanted to say sorry but refrained from doing so, Red felt bad now since he had a feeling that he knew why besides telling (Y/N) to not say the words. 

Red remembered the military training that he and many irkens learned in the academy days of forcing the lack of empathy for anything even among their own kind. 

He was struggling with himself for how easy it was for him to care and comfort (Y/N) when he never really wanted to do this ever in his life. Purple was the closest to such levels of care, but what he was experiencing with (Y/N) was all new and scary even for Red. 

The fear of being classified as defective was a death sentence as far as Red was concerned, but when he was looking at (Y/N) and seeing the struggle on their face it made him realize now just how much suffering emotionally speaking (Y/N) was going through. 

Zim was the example of why defectiveness was considered horrible, disgusting, and not worth any value to the empire. (Y/N) on the other hand, after reading and now learning more about them, it made something click in Red’s brain. Like how wrong all of this felt, did he still hate Zim, yes, but if there were other defects like (Y/N) who worked hard despite their status then maybe not all of them were completely useless… 

Red grabbed (Y/N)’s claws, “(Y/N) listen… I would like to apologize to you, all this we are doing and about to do, all of it is against everything you and I… Learned in our training, but you shouldn’t be the only one to feel horrible, again you can say sorry but you shouldn’t have to.”

Red continued, “I wanted you the moment we first talked but I didn’t understand why… I think I understand a little more now… You made me realize how wonderful my life is. When I was working on paperwork with Purple months back I thought how hard a lot of the stuff we were doing was. Yet here you were risking your life for the empire when no one at the time cared if you would succeed or fail… (Y/N), you continue to amaze me, your honesty and work ethic are something the empire desperately needs…”

Red stopped talking, he felt uneasy but also proud to admit that (Y/N) was too valuable since they worked so hard for so little gain. Normally he would have scoffed and laughed at how inferior such an irken could be, but again (Y/N) wasn’t Zim nor like any irken he had ever met. 

(Y/N) listened closely to Red’s words, they were so shocked by having been praised so hard. It reminded (Y/N) of their ceremony for conquering the planet Yaonope. (Y/N) was surprised by how much Red thought of them, and even apologized to them… (Y/N) didn’t think that Red could learn anything from them that wasn’t considered defective… 

(Y/N)’s antenna fell down and laid on their shoulder, while their head fell down. They felt tired from crying and from just being emotional. (Y/N) was content and confused, maybe not getting to express themselves fully could explain part of their stress and worry. The other reason was probably the solution. Or at least (Y/N) wanted to blame the solution for them being too awkward than they already were. 

(Y/N) lifted their head back to face Red, “Red thank you, I mean it Red. Thank you for everything!” Was all (Y/N) could say and tried to hug Red, but since their claws were still in Red’s claws they settled with shoulder touching Red’s while purring. 

Red let go of (Y/N)’s claws when he felt (Y/N)’s warmth and purring. Red blushed hard but also wrapped his claws around (Y/N) and used the other claw to cup (Y/N)’s face. 

(Y/N) looked up at Red’s face and they wanted to kiss Red again. (Y/N) felt like if they didn’t kiss Red then and there then they would wake up to a reality that they didn’t want to go back to. It was as if Red read their mind and came close to (Y/N) and kissed them on the lips.

The kiss was slow and soothing, both living in the moment like this kiss would be the last one they would ever do. 

Red was the first one to part from the kiss, “(Y/N) let me take care of you, the longer we start and stop the longer you might remain in pain.” Red told (Y/N). 

“Mmm…” (Y/N) moaned back, they agreed with Red but they also wanted to make Red feel good, especially with all the support Red gave them today. 

“Alright, Red I humbly accept your offer… If…”

“If what?” Red interrupted (Y/N). 

“If I could return the favor later on…” (Y/N) put their claws together to distract themselves from looking directly at Red from embarrassment. 

Red’s antenna shot up from (Y/N)’s usual forwardness, Red using one claw cupped (Y/N)’s face and kissed (Y/N) on the eye, “I can’t get used to your honesty (Y/N), hahaha…” Red joyfully told (Y/N). 

“Why?” (Y/N) asked Red curiously hoping that the answer wasn’t something that they needed to fix.

“Why (Y/N), because I can’t get enough of it,” Red said smoothly while rubbing one of (Y/N)’s antenna. 

“Nahaha…” (Y/N) let-out while trying to hold back more moans that were escaping from their mouth.

“Feels good (Y/N)?” Red asked while continuing to rub up and down (Y/N)’s antenna.

“Irk!” (Y/N) let-out while growing hot all over their body. The next thing (Y/N) knew they felt too hot, (Y/N) wanted to remove their clothes from the rapid change in temperature. 

Red took the tip of (Y/N)’s antenna and started licking it, working his way from the tip to the middle and reaching all the way down to the base of one antenna. 

More moans escaped out of (Y/N), “Red I… Mmm” (Y/N) couldn’t talk properly thanks to the new stimulation that Red was giving them. (Y/N) shifted every now and then thanks to their spike coming out, (Y/N) couldn’t take the heat and now their spike was putting pressure on their black leggings. 

Red’s tongue made small circles going up and down until he heard (Y/N)’s small plea. “What can I do for you, (Y/N)?” 

When Red stopped his actions (Y/N) took a deep breath to try and collect their thoughts. “Red… I’m hot…” 

“I already know that (Y/N).” Red cut off (Y/N)’s sentence. 

(Y/N) blushed, “no Red, I mean my body’s hot…” (Y/N) hoped that Red understood this time.

“I mean I already like what I can see, I like your confidence (Y/N), I mean I would…” Red trails off thinking of what would happen soon.

(Y/N) wanted to groan in frustration, but only gave out a heavy sigh and kept blushing at Red’s words. 

“Red, truly you have a way for words, but that’s not what I meant…” (Y/N) lifted up their right claw to Red, “feel my claw maybe you will understand what I’m saying.” 

Red took (Y/N)'s claws and did feel their temperature, it was rather warmer than normal. “You are warm (Y/N), you are not as hot as you think you are,” Red explained to (Y/N) and let go of their claw.

(Y/N) wasn’t up to argue with Red right now, but what they did next surprised Red and themselves. (Y/N) couldn’t take the heat any longer and quickly took off their irken uniform, starting with their sleeves and lifting up the rest of their uniform to relieve their upper body. 

(Y/N)’s body like most irkens was smooth but unlike many irkens had some form of discoloration. Some parts of their chest, stomach, and back had shades of a lighter green color from fights they had over the years. They would have been scars had it not been for their pak’s quick healing, but thanks to their rank as defective their healing wasn’t properly managed. This left (Y/N) feeling more insecure about themselves, they hoped that Red wouldn’t notice them or not use it as an excuse to write them off completely. 

(Y/N) felt dizzy after taking off their uniform. They wanted to fall on the bed but needed to take their leggings off next. 

Red watched (Y/N) undress with his antenna moving up and picking up (Y/N)’s pheromones. The scent was stronger than before, it was making it harder for Red to resist his newfound urges for (Y/N). Red couldn’t take his eyes off (Y/N), he was mesmerized by (Y/N)’s frame. 

Red looked closer and saw some stripes of lighter green compared to the rest of their body. He had never seen that happen to an irken before, sure irkens could get hurt but would quickly recover with no marks to show. Here was (Y/N) who had proof of their battles, Red had been in battles himself but had no marks, his skin was the same shade of green he had always had since his smeethood. Red wanted to move closer to (Y/N) to study and memorize all of their scars, to Red it reminded him of the small pockets of galaxies that he had once traveled on during his own invader days. 

(Y/N) didn’t notice that Red was watching them, only trying their best in their weakened state to remove their leggings to feel some form of relief. (Y/N) struggled only getting their leggings halfway done before wanting to give up. (Y/N) finally looked up to see Red watching their every move. 

(Y/N) blushed hard forgetting that Red was there to help them, “Red… I ahhh… Could you… Help me with this…” (Y/N) sheepishly asked Red while facing down wondering what Red thought of them.

Red was brought to reality by hearing (Y/N), “oh.. Yes!... I mean, of course, I will help you (Y/N).” Red moved closer to (Y/N) and helped (Y/N) pull down their leggings. Red right away moved away from them to prevent (Y/N) from thinking that he wanted to attack (Y/N). The effects of the solution weren’t helping either. 

When (Y/N) was fully naked, the sweet fragrance felt like it was taking all the air in the room. It made Red cough and choke for a minute, having to get used to it so he could regain control for (Y/N) and himself. 

Red’s eyes narrowed like a wild animal going for its prey, Red quickly grabbed onto the bedsheets to prevent himself from hurting (Y/N). Red tried to refocus back to reality, covering his mouth to prevent any strange noises he was making that resulted from the smell of (Y/N)’s strong pheromones. 

(Y/N) felt relieved and moved their legs back and forth until they heard the sound of Red coughing. They turned to look at Red, “Red you okay!?” 

Red lifted up one claw to show (Y/N) that he needed a minute to catch his breath and that he wasn’t in real danger. His eyes were slowly going back to normal, feeling relieved that he was able to remain in control. Red wanted to remember his first time with (Y/N) and not hurt another irken that he was now starting to care about. 

(Y/N) watched and waited for Red to recover, Red took one last deep breath and looked at (Y/N). 

“(Y/N), you look wonderful…” Red told (Y/N), with his crimson red eyes glazed and foggy.

(Y/N) blushed hard, they didn’t think he would like what (Y/N) had to offer. It made (Y/N) a little less tense and nervous. 

“Are you going to do the same..?” (Y/N) asked while feeling more vulnerable now that they weren’t distracted by the heat and now naked in front of Red. 

Red moved away from (Y/N) and got up from the bed to undress. (Y/N) watched as Red slowly removed his uniform, (Y/N) instinctively looked away from Red, any irken looking at the tallest in a vulnerable state would be killed immediately upon being caught. 

(Y/N) nervously and slowly looked back quickly at Red, their whole face was covered but their eyes. A feeling of shame came onto (Y/N) at that moment for looking at Red without permission. When (Y/N) looked at Red’s frame, their vision clouded, they loved Red for his treatment of them but this new feeling of awe and lust made (Y/N) remove their claws away from their face and stare at Red hard. 

Red didn’t have a completely stick-like body shape, (Y/N) had heard rumors that despite the tallest looks their body by some irken accounts was lanky and frail. (Y/N) could see how wrong all the rumors were, at the time they didn’t care only thinking that it was just jealous inferior irkens and or spies sent to tarnish the reputations of the new tallest. (Y/N) could see the muscles on Red’s chest and arms, his shoulders were broad and (Y/N) slowly moved their eyes farther down until their eyes came to where a spike would be… (Y/N) wanted to look away but their curiosity got the better of them. 

Red noticed that (Y/N) was staring so hard at him, this made him feel a bit anxious. He didn’t know why he should, he knew that as the tallest he was deemed irresistible by all irkens. Somewhere deep within his brain it told him that what if that wasn’t good enough for (Y/N). Red did his best to brush off these new negative thoughts out of his mind. 

Red took off the last bit of clothing he had on and looked to see that (Y/N) was still watching them with glossed curious eyes. This made Red blush, “(Y/N)... Do you… Like what you… See..?” Red asked (Y/N) nervously. 

(Y/N)’s face blushed hard, “of course Red… I… There is just so much to see… It is hard to find and point out all that is wonderful…” (Y/N) looked down while fiddling with their claws to help them distract themselves from the awkward answer they gave Red. 

(Y/N) couldn’t fully explain or focus on Red’s question, only taking in all of Red’s curves, his scarlet eyes, and long legs. Their vision was growing more blurry thanks to the solution. Something inside them made them want to attack Red and pound Red on the floor. (Y/N) understood why they had these urges, but they did their best to hold back as well so as not to hurt Red. 

Red seeing (Y/N) blush and awe at him made Red feel more reassured about himself and took a quick breath to try and calm himself down from feeling so happy to please (Y/N). Red moved back onto the bed, (Y/N) moved away so Red could have a place on the bed. They moved to the left side of the bed and fell onto the sheets laying down to the feeling of cold, this made (Y/N) feel relief from the heat that they were experiencing. 

Red moved on top of (Y/N), towering over them, Red gently glided one of his claws on (Y/N)’s right cheek, then their neck, their chest, and their stomach. Only stopping when he heard (Y/N) moan and push their body up to his touch. 

“Ahhh, Red.” (Y/N) loved Red’s touch and their body instinctively moved along Red’s claw wanting more. 

Red bent down and started kissing all over (Y/N), while one of his claws moved along (Y/N)’s body to feel for their spike. When Red makes contact with (Y/N)’s spike it unsheathed more from their slit making (Y/N) moan out loud. 

“Irk!” (Y/N) curses for the new wonderful sensation that they were feeling. 

Red stopped kissing (Y/N) and moved down more to get a better look, (Y/N)’s spike was the same color as their eyes, brown. Their spike had ring segments, the tip was smaller but the rest was bigger until it reached the end of (Y/N)’s slit. 

“Red, move your claw, please!” (Y/N)’s pleaded with Red. They didn’t understand why just having Red touching their spike made them happy, but (Y/N) craved more without thinking. 

Red let out a low growl at (Y/N)’s request, getting more turned on. Red started at the tip making small circles with one claw while the other held (Y/N)’s spike in place. 

(Y/N) gripped the sheets of the bed to gain some form of support. (Y/N) moaning out Red’s name, their spike fully coming out and wiggling in Red’s claw. 

(Y/N)’s spike started to leak pink fluid from the tip, this led Red to inhale the sweet scent emitting from it, to Red it smelled like the equivalent of cherries. Red didn’t bother to ask (Y/N) and started taking (Y/N)’s spike into his mouth. 

(Y/N) didn’t have time to process what Red was thinking, sure they wanted to do this with Red but (Y/N) was worried that their spike was considered disgusting and why would Red want to put it in his mouth. These thoughts were brushed off the moment when (Y/N) felt Red’s tongue on their spike. 

“Ahhh!” (Y/N) moaned out, they bent their head back, closing their eyes so as to only think about Red’s tongue on their spike. 

Red, not having a gag reflects immediately went to work on (Y/N)’s spike. Starting by squeezing and twisting his tongue around (Y/N)’s spike while using his remaining free claw to rub up and down the rest of (Y/N)’s spike that couldn’t fit in Red’s mouth. 

(Y/N) started calling out Red’s name, chirping, and curling their feet onto Red’s head to encourage Red to keep going. 

“Mmmm, (Y/N)!” Red’s response is muffled, Red waits a bit to get used to the weight around his head. When Red feels (Y/N) egged him on he continues to help (Y/N) relax and help them to come. 

(Y/N) felt like a mess, their spike was pouring out more pink fluid into Red’s mouth. Their slit wasn’t faring any better. Light pink liquid started to make a small puddle on the bed, (Y/N) couldn’t think about it, only thinking about Red’s tongue twirling and rubbing around their spike.

“Red, it feels too good!” (Y/N) moaned back to Red, tears coming out of their eyes from all the stimulation that Red gave them. (Y/N) wanted to let him know how good they felt while they could still talk normally. 

Red sped up and increased his speed with his hands and head bobbing, making sloppy wet noises which made the two more aware of the noises that Red was making for (Y/N). 

(Y/N)’s eyes were starting to roll back with their tongue hanging out. (Y/N) going from chirping to growling in response to Red’s actions. With two-final motions (Y/N) contorted their whole body up, ripping up more of the bedsheets and bed with their legs pulling Red’s head further down to push their spike further down into Red’s throat.

Red for the first time felt like it was hard to breathe, holding himself in place until he felt (Y/N) come inside their mouth. All of (Y/N)’s semen tasted as good as it smelled to Red, he did his best to not waste any of it. Red’s eyes were fully glossed over and melting under (Y/N)’s scent emitting from every inch of their body. 

What Red didn’t notice was that (Y/N)’s slit also released their fluid onto Red’s bare chest, leaving a warm feeling which made him harder if that was even possible.

(Y/N) couldn’t think, like their world had gone blank in those few moments, when (Y/N) came from their high they relaxed into the bed feeling exhausted. Their legs falling from Red’s shoulder onto the bed. 

Red let go of (Y/N)’s spike which reacted back, leaving some of their semen on Red’s face and shoulders. 

Red could see now fully (Y/N)’s swollen and open slit. The slit was a light green with four petal-like folds which had some leftover pink fluid on them from (Y/N) coming. 

“(Y/N), I know I didn’t ask about your spike, but could I try your slit next..?” Red asked almost panting since he was a little tired. 

(Y/N) felt tired but they moved along the bed to be able to look up at Red. They could see that Red was still hard. (Y/N) sluggishly laid back down, Red watched and waited for (Y/N)’s response. 

(Y/N) effortlessly spread their legs open for Red, they were a little nervous but after doing so much already (Y/N) wanted this with Red. They wanted to take this relationship further, and hope after their work with the solution they could do things together… With Red… 

Red glazed at (Y/N), gulping at the display that (Y/N) had provided for him. Red was visibly sweating, feeling like he had been given the best that irk had to offer. 

Red moved closer to (Y/N), before making a move, Red cupped (Y/N)’s face and slowly kissed them. Red moved behind (Y/N) and hugged (Y/N) while his spike was mere inches away from (Y/N)’s slit. 

“I don’t want to push you (Y/N), I will go slowly first.” Red whispered in (Y/N)’s antenna. Red moved from kissing (Y/N) on the lips to their shoulders. 

(Y/N) could feel Red’s spike around their legs which made them wiggle around in Red’s arms. Even though they felt tired just the kissing and anticipation made them their slit leak once again. 

“Red…” (Y/N) couldn’t speak more because their voice felt hoarse from moments prior, (Y/N) moved their body along Red’s to show that they liked what Red was doing and that they were ready for it with Red. 

Red heard (Y/N) call him, before he could answer he felt (Y/N) moved along his body. The scent of (Y/N)’s pheromones creeped out again at Red. Red’s body acted on it’s own, his spike wiggled its way down to (Y/N)’s slit. Only grazing up and down to get (Y/N) ready. 

Red hugged (Y/N) closer, muffling his moans while trying his best to not go fast. 

“Red! Ahhh!” (Y/N) moaned out, gripping onto Red’s arms for support. Their body was trembling at this point, from hearing Red’s noises and Red holding them for dear life. 

While trying to catch his breath, “(Y/N), I’m going to put in.” Red lessened his grip and moved his claws to hold onto (Y/N)’s. 

(Y/N) felt Red’s claws on theirs, (Y/N) felt reassured and purred on Red, “it’s okay, I trust you Red.”

Red responded with kisses to (Y/N)’s neck and shoulders. Red repositioned himself and let his spike closer to (Y/N)’s slit. The spike moved along the four petals making (Y/N) chirp out loud. 

  
  


(Y/N)’s slit in response leaked out more fluid onto Red’s spike causing Red to chirp and let his spike move into (Y/N)’s entrance. 

The walls inside let Red’s spike in without much trouble. Red clutched (Y/N) tightly once more, “Irk! You're so tight (Y/N)!” Red started to sweat again but didn’t move his spike any farther waiting for (Y/N)’s request. What little was inside (Y/N) made Red shutter in ecstasy. 

(Y/N) could feel the tip of Red’s spike moving inside them, at first it felt so strange and weird. (Y/N) automatically closed on Red’s spike, this sensation was new, (Y/N) didn’t mean to tense up but everything that they had watched and learned didn’t help (Y/N) prepare for the real thing. They noticed that Red wasn’t going any deeper, “was Red waiting on them?” (Y/N) thought to themselves. 

(Y/N) was more sensitive, shaking a little but what had kept them from spazzing out was their hold on Red’s claws. (Y/N) tried to take small breaths to help them loosen up and relax. 

Red could see that (Y/N) was still tense, “(Y/N) it’s okay, you are doing wonderful.” Red told (Y/N), he brought one of his claws along with (Y/N)’s and kissed it. 

“I’m here (Y/N), take deep breaths…” Red encouraged (Y/N). 

(Y/N) blushed at Red’s kiss, they should remember how much Red was thinking about them. (Y/N) took Red’s advice and took slow deep breaths and feeling the warmth of Red’s body on them helped (Y/N) relax as well. 

Red moved his head and laid it down on (Y/N)’s shoulder purring to let (Y/N) know that everything would be okay. 

In the back of his mind, he was starting to worry whether his timer would cut it close before Purple and the rest of the crew would be right up to work for the day. Red tried to ignore those thoughts since he wanted to enjoy his time with (Y/N). 

A few minutes of listening and feeling Red’s purrs helped (Y/N) to relax and let their body trust Red more. 

(Y/N)’s slit opened up more and let Red’s spike move more freely now, “(Y/N), I’m gonna go deeper, let me know if I’m hurting you.” 

“I will Red, I’m ready.” An exhausted (Y/N) explained to Red. 

Red’s spike sled more making (Y/N) groan out in pleasure. Red himself wasn’t sure how far he could go, there was never much of a subject about irken anatomy besides what was needed for invader training and keeping one’s self alive in cases of emergencies. 

It wasn’t until he felt his spike touch the wall of (Y/N)’s slit that caused the walls to close again around the spike. 

“(Y/N)!” Red loudly moaned out to (Y/N) while tearing into (Y/N)’s arms. This was completely different from just being a little inside of (Y/N), to Red he felt like he and (Y/N) were now connected. This connection made Red feel a primal urge that most irkens thought to have lost centuries ago. 

“Ahh…” (Y/N) groaned out in response to both Red’s pleas, the switch from pain to pleasure, blood being drawn and his spike inside them made (Y/N) see white once again. 

Without knowing Red had found (Y/N)’s sensitive area. This made (Y/N) crave the need for Red to move his spike, like a burning itch that needed to be scratched. 

“Red! Red, please!..” (Y/N) loudly begged Red without thinking. 

“What is it… That you desire, (Y/N).” Red whispered smoothly into (Y/N)’s antenna. Red started to tease (Y/N) without mercy, his true nature was starting to come out in the form of pleasure for himself and now at (Y/N). 

“Nnnah, you already know! I don’t need to tell you, Red!” (Y/N) moaned out in an almost frustrating manner. 

“You need to tell me so I don’t hurt you…” Red spoke out to (Y/N).

Something made (Y/N) snap, it was the solution, it had wormed its way into (Y/N)’s primal instincts, ones that (Y/N) wouldn’t have known if they were in a better state of mind, in the back of their mind before losing it (Y/N) felt regret for whatever would befall Red, blanking out. 

Instead of listening clearly to Red’s concerns, (Y/N) forcefully removed Red’s claws off from theirs and motioned themselves on top of Red. (Y/N) growled and moaned while still having Red’s spike inside them. 

“(Y/N)... What are you…” Before Red could finish asking what (Y/N) had in mind, (Y/N) moved their body up and used their claws to position Red’s spike as straight as it could and pushed back down all the way into their slit. 

Both Red and (Y/N) groan and moan simultaneously, Red gripped what was left of the bedsheets, sweat pouring from all over his body, “(Y/N), are you okay!?” Red asked after catching his breath.

(Y/N) held on to Red by his legs to the point of leaving scratch marks. “I’m…” (Y/N) couldn’t focus, it was like they were out of their body. (Y/N) wanted to speak to Red but something prevented them from speaking. 

Seemly on autopilot (Y/N) again moved their body and thrust back down on Red’s spike. 

Red fell back on to the bed, overwhelmed and chirping, “(Y/N)!” Red couldn’t think now only going along the motions. Red through his claws around (Y/N)’s waist and thrust together with (Y/N). 

“Yesss, Red!” (Y/N) encouraged Red, (Y/N) kept bobbing up and down. (Y/N) started to whimper and moan from the stimulation, causing (Y/N)’s spike to come back out. 

Red felt something warm on his chest, he quickly looked up to find (Y/N)’s spike wiggling around for some form of touch and relief. Red used his right claw to rub back and forth (Y/N)’s spike. 

“Reaaaa” (Y/N) couldn’t fully speak Red’s name becoming a sobbing mess closing their eyes to absorb all the pleasure that Red was giving them. (Y/N) continued over and over again ramming down onto Red’s spike with Red thrusting up and playing with (Y/N)’s spike. 

“Irk! (Y/N), I’m…” Red was close to coming, his mind was telling him to pull out, but his body only cared about the sweet release and joy of doing something like this with (Y/N). 

(Y/N) didn’t think, only caring at the moment about their connection with Red. They were close again only feeling it now from both parts, their slit, and spike. (Y/N) was trembling now barely able to hold on to Red with their upper body bouncing up and down along the same rhythm that Red was thrusting. 

With one final thrust from Red, (Y/N) tensed up feeling the new wave of ecstasy from their slit and spike. (Y/N) clenched hard on Red’s spike, making him give out one final long growl and moan coming inside of (Y/N). (Y/N) spazzed out barely holding onto Red and yelling out his name once again. 

(Y/N) fell on top of Red’s chest panting and slowly coming back into reality. Since this was their second… Third time..? (Y/N) couldn’t count how much they came only feeling faint and slowly drifting off to sleep holding onto Red’s chest. 

Red was breathing hard but was looking at the beautiful sight that was (Y/N), from their curly antenna to their brown round pearly eyes, to their tan greenback and toes. 

Red felt like he was on top of the universe and that he finally had everything that he could think of. He was happy and exhausted, for the time he had finally helped (Y/N) and that hopefully the solution’s effects would be gone. 

Red could hear (Y/N) snore softly, making him feel so enamored by (Y/N). Red thinking how wonderful he must have been for his first time to make (Y/N) sleep right away. He slowly helped (Y/N) down from his chest to sleep right next to him. 

(Y/N) unconsciously nuzzled close to Red, feeling Red’s warmth helped (Y/N) to relax even more in their sleep letting out purrs between breathing normally now.

Red quietly stroked (Y/N)’s head and antenna, being content with getting to see (Y/N)’s sleepy face. In the back of Red’s mind, he wished to secretly wake up to (Y/N)’s face every single day. He still didn’t understand why when hours ago he wasn’t sure if making (Y/N) his mate was even an option. 

Red looked at the mess the two had made and saw some of his sperm come out from (Y/N). There was no going back for Red, they had mated and became a pair. Red quickly looked back at (Y/N)’s face smiling while they were still asleep. 

Red decided then and there that he would do anything to protect (Y/N) and to see if (Y/N) wanted the same things as him… 

Before Red could relax and think more about his future with (Y/N) his pak alerted him of having only fifteen minutes left before the whole Massive would wake up along with Purple. Red slowly moved off from the bed collecting his clothes off from the floor. 

Red didn’t want to leave (Y/N) like this and quickly programmed the room to clean up the mess of the sheets and bed once (Y/N) would get up. The only thing that Red did before leaving for work was to quietly clean (Y/N)’s body and send their clothes to get washed. 

Red kissed (Y/N) on the cheek taking one final look at his future mate. Red had never seen an irken sleep so peacefully in his life. It made his heartthrob thinking that he helped (Y/N) to gain some form of happiness...   


He made his way out of the bedroom and the doors automatically closed behind him. Red turned back to the door and set a timer for the doors to remain locked for at least thirty minutes. He wanted (Y/N) to rest and to give (Y/N) time to see if all of the solution was released from their body. 

Red thought that this idea was sound and rushed out of (Y/N) ‘s chamber to ready himself for the intense work he would be doing for Purple to prove that he cared for their companionship. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- All planet names are taken from a planet name generator since I am not creative with names XD  
\- Oluwatoyin means "God is worthy to be praised" in Yoruba, West Africa   
\- Imi is the human equalivent of Alexa, Google, Siri, etc. On Irk


End file.
